The Boy Kakarott, part 2
by avidgokufan
Summary: Finally, Chapter 15. Sorry for the long wait. Only a few chapter left! The end of the battle with Ryuso! Newbies, I recommend you read part 1 first, otherwise nothing will make sense. Mostly about Goku and Gohan and Vegeta.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Vegeta watched as they carried the dead Seer's body from her small home. He shivered as he remembered her keening wail. He finally made up his mind, and allowed his hatred and resentment to fade. He knew he needed to work with Kakarott. He wandered over toward the place where he lived. Vegeta had always respected Kakarott, but he had never allowed that mutual respect to develop into a friendship. He now realized the only way they could beat what ever horror was coming was to work together.

Kakarott was sitting at his table waiting for Goku and Gohan to come back when a knock came at the door. He casually walked over to it, but his jaw dropped as he saw who his visitor was.

Vegeta smiled ruefully at Kakarott's shocked expression and said, "I probably deserve that look. Can I come in?"

Kakarott bowed low, "If it pleases you, your majesty."

Vegeta winced, "Please dispense with the 'your majesty' stuff. Please. I'm here as a...friend."

Kakarott nodded and allowed Vegeta to come in. Vegeta walked in and sat at Kakarott's table.

"I was just visiting the seer," Vegeta said suddenly, "she told me something bad was coming, then she dropped over dead. She said the only way we could win was if we banded together."

"Dead?" Kakarott asked.

Vegeta looked up, and shook his head as if to clear it. "Yeah, dead. The sight must have been too terrible for her to handle."

Kakarott stood for a moment in stunned silence, and then he said with a shaky grin, "Well, you can count on me when the invaders come."

Vegeta smiled, and the two young Saiyans shook hands. Then the door opened.

"You were right, Dad," said Gohan's enthusiastic young voice, "I feel so much better balanced, and it's almost as if power if flowing from my tail. Do you think you can make the transformation yet? I wonder what..." Gohan's voice broke of as he and his father entered the kitchen. They stared in surprise at the two Saiyans whose hands were still clasped. They immediately dropped them in embarrassment.

Goku however, seemed to know what was going on. "You can count Gohan and me in as well. No matter what's coming, we'll face it together."

Vegeta stared in shock at the older Saiyan. "How did you know what we were talking about?"

Goku grinned, "The news is all over the streets. The seer's death, the warnings she's been giving for months. It's all finally sinking in. Plus, I couldn't think of anything else that would bring you two together."

Kakarott laughed. Then he turned toward his bedroom. Kakarott and Vegeta faces melted into surprise as they saw his tail. It was large and well-furred. He turned and winked and said, "The operation worked."

"Dad," Gohan said, "that's not why they're surprised. They're wondering why your tail is golden."

Goku looked at his tail and shrugged, as the other two Saiyans nodded in question. He waggled it, and then smiling again, left the room.

The three younger Saiyans looked at each other and sighed. "He won't tell me either," Gohan said, "the doctor almost had an fit when he yanked it out and it was shining gold. Mine's just normal brown."

Vegeta looked enviously toward the bedroom where Goku was. Then he turned his attention to the two younger Saiyans. "Shall we go spar?" he asked.

They both grinned in response and left the room.

Goku looked at his tail. It was so nice to have it back, it was as though a hole had been filled. Chichi would be surprised when she saw it. He grinned in anticipation. Then the smile faded as he thought of his wife. He missed her. After this, he thought, I'm going to spend some quality time with her.

Then he concentrated, and felt the power of his tail flowing into his body. He didn't know why it was golden, but he knew eventually, he would understand. He began to work on his transformation again.

Vegeta, Kakarott, and Gohan were fighting hard, and no one was letting up. Vegeta was on the verge of being a Super Saiyan, Kakarott could tell. Gohan was already an ascended Saiyan, while Kakarott was on the verge of being a Super Saiyan 3. The power differences didn't make a difference in intensity though. All three fought as though they were perfectly even. They were all smiling. There is nothing more enjoyable to a Saiyan that to feel the adrenaline rush that flows through your body when you're fighting. They were born and raised a warrior race, and they would die a warrior race. Suddenly, a huge power level jerked them out of their fighting. They all turned toward Kakarott's house.

"That's Dad," Gohan said. Saiyans all over were pausing in their activities as their scouters went nuts. They began to rush toward the house. Goku stood in the midst of rubble still powering up. He screamed as another door broke open and an untouched power source poured out. Goku's hair began to grow longer while the hair on his tail grew brighter and brighter. His eyebrows vanished as his hairline was pulled back. The ground began to shake and only those who were hovering were unaffected. Finally, he stopped and stood in front of them, shimmering in strength.

He had become Super Saiyan 3 just in time for trouble.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The fleet hovered over the small planet. "This it?" a deep voice asked from the shadows.

"Yes, sir," a small brown creature whispered from the controls. "This is planet Vegeta."

The deep-voiced creature scuttled out of the shadows, leaning heavily on its front appendages. Most closely, it probably resemble a praying mantic, but only slightly. It two front legs were in the praying mantic position, and the inside edge was serrated, and deadly sharp. Its body was long, but each of its four back legs were fit with claws. As it grinned, it opened its mouth to reveal two rows of razor sharp teeth, and from its back jutted many poisonous spines. From its back end stuck out a sharp stinger that dripped toxin, and it moved quickly, with the grace of a spider. Its compound eyes glittered in the artificial light, and it appeared to be a dark green. "Call the forces," the creature ordered, "we're on a tight schedule."

The brown creature quickly did as asked, obviously terrified of the monster standing behind it.

The creature rubbed its front pinschers together. "This shouldn't take too long," it smirked.

Goku felt them coming first. He looked up, and as half of the planet was watching him, they followed his gaze up as well. Then their scouters began to go off. They saw the ships a few moments later, and Gohan, Kakarott, and Vegeta landed next to Goku, preparing for the invasion.

"So," Kakarott asked, "is this what you saw in your dream?"

Goku smiled, "No, I think what I was comes later in my dream." Goku stopped and looked at his son, "You know, Gohan, suddenly I'm thinking I should have left you home."

Gohan looked shocked. He never though he'd hear his dad say that. Then his expression hardened. "It's that bad, is it?"

"Worse."

Then the first ship landed.

The first creature that came out was the same insectoid creature. It used its front two legs like walking canes, stabbing them deep into the ground to keep its upper body supported. It was followed by more and more of its kind.

"Saiyans," it purred, "I am Xarhtna, King of the Ylgu-Gub people. Surrender immediately, and you will not be harmed more than necessary. Resist, and you will suffer the wrath of my people. If you would all board the ships and make your way to the containment cells we'll all get along nicely."

King Vegeta stepped forward. "What exactly is it you want?"

"And you are?" Xarhtna asked with a cocky flair.

"I am King Vegeta, ruler of the Saiyans."

"Well, King Vegeta," Xarhtna grinned, "I don't really want anything, besides money, and someone is offering a great deal for as many Saiyans as I can get a hold of. So, I am planning on delivering. Now do you surrender?"

Prince Vegeta stepped forward. "We don't surrender to _bugs_." He said the final word with as much disdain as he could.

Dead silence filled the area. Then, Xarhtna said, and a deadly quiet voice, "You'll wish you hadn't called us that."

Xarhtna then raised up on his hind legs and bent his front legs in the praying position. Then he charged at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't have time to blink before the creature was on top of him, but instead of having the appendage slam onto him, it was stopped by Goku's hand.

"Real bugs don't pick on children," Goku said, his face deadly serious. Vegeta growled. He wasn't a child, he was 21, but he didn't complain. Goku had just saved his life.

"Stand down, Saiyan," Xarhtna growled, "you'll have your turn soon enough."

In answer Goku slammed his fist into Xarhtna's stomach, sending him flying back into the side of his ship. As if that was a signal, the other Ylgu-gub creatures began to attack. To the Saiyan populations surprise, they were incredibly strong. Goku was fighting five, while Gohan, Vegeta, and Kakarott each had three. Kakarott was holding his own pretty well, but a lot of their blows were getting through. He was powered up to Super Saiyan 2, and he could feel his frustration shooting. Gohan was also at Super Saiyan 2, but being a bit weaker than Kakarott, he was struggling to hold his own. Vegeta was getting hammered. Some Saiyans had already fallen and were being taken to the containment cells. More and more began to fall and the remaining Saiyans were having a harder time of it. There seemed to be no end to these bug-like creatures. Goku had knocked out five or six opponents but more kept coming. Suddenly he heard of scream of anger and saw Gohan get hammered down. Goku roared in rage, but was surprised to hear his roar echoed by Kakarott as Kakarott exploded into Super Saiyan 3. Suddenly his fight was more even, and he quickly beat his opponents and went to help Gohan. Goku struggled to join him, but he was now completely surrounded by the bugs, who seeing him as the main threat were attempting to quell his resistance. Goku smiled as he watched his younger self hammer the bugs. If he could have been that strong at that age...Goku sighed in envy. Then he concentrated on his opponents.

Soon the battlefield was nearly empty. Vegeta was still fighting, but he was losing blood and energy. In his anger, he had finally turned Super Saiyan, but it wasn't enough. Gohan had recovered consciousness and had once again joined the battle, but they were outnumbered too far. Goku was slashed in several places, and he was moving so fast his blood was trailing behind like the exhaust from a jet, and he too was losing energy. He had probably taken out close to a hundred of the bugs, but more just kept coming. He could feel himself losing his grip on Super Saiyan 3, but he fought hard to hold it.

Kakarott wasn't doing much better. He slammed his fist into another bug's heavily razored mouth and drew it back, bleeding from the abrasions. He was careful to avoid the bug's back spikes, because he had learned from experience, that if they touched you, the area where they touched you went numb. He was hard put to use one of his legs for that reason. He suddenly slipped out of Super Saiyan 3, his energy to depleted to hold the form. At Super Saiyan 2, he suddenly became a much easier target. In a few moments, both he and Gohan were down for the count, following an already unconscious Vegeta into the ship.

Goku was the only one left on the field. All the bugs now turned their attention to him, and though he didn't have much of a chance, he determined that he would not give up. He decided to try the transformation he had been experimenting with the last few weeks. Forming an energy shield for a few critical seconds, he closed his eyes and concentrated, sinking out of Super Saiyan 3. When he opened his eyes, they were bright blue. He tail was shining gold, and suddenly, it happened. His hair shot straight up and went to the Super Saiyan position, and shone so bright it was almost white. His tail began to shine incandescently as well and the bugs outside of his energy shield put their front arms over their eyes to shield their sight from the light. His blue eyes hardened and then flashed gold, and then his nails on his hands began to lengthen into claws. His canines lengthened until they were more like fangs, and his tall hair sharpened until it was as jagged as a razor. Spikes grew from his tail, until it was a deadly mace. He let the energy shield drop, and he grinned at the insects with his sharp new canines. However, before he could attack, a well-placed blow sent him into unconsciousness.

Xarhtna stood behind Goku's unconscious form, wincing as he rubbed his arm. That Saiyan's head had been really hard! However, he kept the pain out of his voice as he ordered, "Search for any Saiyans who might be hiding. We mustn't leave any Saiyans behind. Put the strongest Saiyans in a separate cell, according to the good doctors orders."

Then the insect-like creature looked at Goku's unconscious form and kicked him savagely in the side, slashing his side open. "How's that for picking on children?" he growled as two other Ylgu-gubs picked up the now normal Goku by his arms and dragged him toward the ship.

Several individual were found hiding, but by the time the bugs were done, the entire planet was empty, without a living soul on it. The Ylgu-gub fleet took off, leaving a barren planet.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Goku woke up with a splitting headache. He sat up gingerly and looked around his cell. In the corner, he spotted Gohan sitting on the ground hugging his knees, his face hidden behind them, his fists manacled to the wall with chi-restricting bands. Vegeta lay over on a cot, joylessly playing with some type of food, and Kakarott lay on another cot, his arms behind his head, staring intently at the ceiling. Both of their hands were also manacled to a different part of the wall.

Goku looked down to see a set of manacles on his own hands. He shook his head with mirth and said, "Well, this is an enthusiastic bunch of prisoners." Immediately all three heads turned to look at him.

"Dad, you're awake!" Gohan yelled, and came running over to throw his arms around his dad's neck. Made uncomfortable by the display of affection, the other two looked away.

Goku gently patted his son on the back and then attempted to stand up. The room swam, but he persisted and came up quickly, almost banging his head on the ceiling. He felt a stab of pain along his side and put his hand there to find it wet with blood.

The short silence was soon broken. "Well, this is embarrassing," Vegeta said. "The entire Saiyan population, kidnapped by bugs. What would the founders of our race think?"

Goku laughed, liking this younger and spunkier version of his friend Vegeta. "They'd probably have been taken a lot quicker."

Kakarott lay staring at the ceiling. He seemed to be absorbed in the pattern. "Goku," he suddenly spoke, "what exactly did you do before you lost consciousness?"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean. I felt you do something. Why don't you demonstrate?"

Goku grinned. "Maybe later. I don't want to give too much away right now."

Kakarott nodded, but seemed unhappy about something.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

Kakarott finally looked away from the ceiling. Putting his lower lip out, he spoke in a little kid voice and said with a whine, "You're another level ahead of me, aren't you?"

Gohan started laughing. Kakarott grinned at him, and Goku also cracked a smile. Vegeta even smirked a little. Gohan began to roll on the floor with mirth and he gasped out, "Oh, I can just see Vegeta doing that! Dad, that was classic Vegeta!" At the thought of the Vegeta from home doing that, Goku's smile broadened a little more. The sight of "the prince of all Saiyans" with his lower lip stuck out saying that, was really funny to the two Saiyans.

Prince Vegeta from this time, however, didn't seem to think it was funny, his smirk instantly fading, "What are you talking about?" he snapped.

Still laughing, Gohan shook his head. "Not you, Vegeta. The other Vegeta!"

Vegeta's look melted into confusion. "What..?"

Goku calmly put his hand over his son's mouth, and laughed, "He's just kidding. I think he might of had a blow to the head. Son, why don't you apologize for playing with poor Vegeta's head?"

Still giggling, Gohan said, "Sorry, Vegeta."

Vegeta shook his head, scowled and went back to playing with his food.

They continued talking, all of them trying to avoid mentioning what was coming next. Goku's brain was scrambling for a solution, while Kakarott was entertaining the idea of jumping the next person who came in. Vegeta thought angrily of punching Xarhtna in the face. Gohan was thinking of home, missing his mother.

Then the door opened. "All right," hissed a deep voice, "bring them out tallest to shortest."

Kakarott tensed, but the individuals who stepped in stayed clear out of his reach. Five guards came in for each of them. Each guard was wry and muscular, with his back-spikes armed and ready. One of the guards brought out a chi-restricting collar and tried to put it around Vegeta's neck. The young man went wild and fought angrily. Goku and Gohan tried to jump in and Kakarott fired balls of chi. Pandemonium reigned until finally the guards managed to subdue the prisoners. The manacles were leaching away their energy and they were unable to fight very long because of it.

They managed to get the chi-restricting collar about each of their necks, and then the battle went easier for the insects. The manacled hands were clasped in front and then Goku was brought out followed by Vegeta, Kakarott, and Gohan. Goku was watched very carefully. Evidently rumors of his fighting prowess had already circulated through the ship. All of them walked with their heads held high, Saiyan pride not allowing them to show the least bit of embarrassment. Gohan kept his eyes glued to the back of his father's head. He felt a feeling he had never felt before. For once in his life, he was proud of being a Saiyan.

They were brought out of the ship into a wide market. A line of Saiyans stretched as far as the eye could see, chained with guards on either side. All manner of different creatures walked in front examining each individual. Some of the strange aliens even tried to check their teeth. The Saiyans were held by the guards while the buyers continued their humiliating acts. King Vegeta was carefully examined by many, but evidently the sale was not starting yet.

Goku and the others were brought into a chi-restricting cage and chained to the bars. Then guards were posted outside. Immediately, individuals swarmed to the cage to examine the prisoners. Every once in a while, someone would make a request and a couple of guards would enter and drag one of them out to be examined. Whenever this happened another chi-restricting collar would be placed around their neck and they would be dragged out. By the end of a few hours, all were weakened by the loss of chi.

Goku especially had been examined over and over. He was still bleeding profusely from his side, but that didn't seem to make a difference. If anything, it made him for interesting. Kakarott had had his mouth opened so many times the it hung slightly opened, and he was almost asleep on his feet. Vegeta rubbed his hair and grumbled about females touching it. Gohan hid as well as he could behind his Dad, and Goku protected him as best he could, and because he had, Gohan had been brought out the least of everyone.

Suddenly, a beautiful, humanoid woman appeared. She had jet-black hair and as she approached the noise died and the crowd moved back to watch. With sharp eyes, she examined each prisoner. Goku's face hardened as her eyes fell on him. He could feel evil radiating off of her, and he met her gaze without fear. Kakarott noticed his example and when her eyes moved to him, he also met her gaze fearlessly.

A small smile twitched on her lips as she concluded her examination. Then she turned to the guard and whispered into his ears for a minute. He nodded and motioned to two of the others. They quickly entered the cage and approached Goku. Goku knew for certain he didn't want to be examined by this lady, and so he crouched down into fighting position as the approached, his gold tail whipping around him in a frenzy. His eyes turned blue as he felt fury mounting within him. The audience drew closer, fascinated by the Saiyan's strange reaction. The chi bands were sucking energy, but it was nothing compared to what he was putting out. The transformation began to take place again. His hair stood on end, sharpened and changed to gold. His tail transformed into a mace, and his eyes shone like the sun. His fangs lengthened as did his claws. He snarled, a deep guttural sound. The guards drew back, unsure what to make of his sudden change, but the woman to the front of the cage seemed delighted. The fact that she was pleased caused Goku's anger to increase by seven-fold. With a roar, he charged at the guards, and as he did so, he snapped the bar he was attached to right off the cage. The guards stood their ground, hoping the chi-restricting bands would make a difference soon, and Gohan, Kakarott, and Vegeta watched in stunned horror at the creature that used to be their happy friend.

Goku ripped into the guards, and in a few moments they lay on the ground mostly dead. Then Goku started forward, toward the cage door, but no one moved. His rage was tempered a little as he stared at the fearless crowd, and in that moment he remembered the others. He turned back and attempted to take Gohan's chi-restricting band off his arms, but as he laid his hands on Gohan collar, the combination of all four chi-restricting bands was too much for Goku's already weakened body. His fangs shortened, his hair lost its sharpness, and his tail turned back to it normal gold. Goku sunk to the floor completely exhausted. The chi-restricting bands still sucking enormous amounts of energy from him. Two more guards cautiously approached him once again. They grabbed the almost unconscious Goku and pulled him to his feet, their razor sharp pinschers slicing his arms. He was pulled in front of the woman, and though his body was ready to give out, his eyes glared at her with an intensity that was almost painful. She ignored that and stepped close. She felt the muscles in his arm and then grabbed his tail and closely examined it. Then letting it drop, she motioned for them the take him back. Then she whispered something again in the guard's ear. They replaced the slumping Goku and grabbed Gohan. At the sight of them taking his son out to that woman, Goku flared once again. It wasn't quite as explosive as the time before but it was enough to make the guards release Gohan and jump back. They waited patiently for the crazy Saiyan to calm down again, and then they moved Gohan out. She closely examined the young hybrid and then returned him to the cage. Goku watched with slitted eyes, a growl deep in his throat. Kakarott was next. Feeding off of Goku's seeming fear of the woman, Kakarott flared as well when they came to get him, but was unable to do much. She examined him and then finally, Vegeta was called. Vegeta didn't understand why Goku was acting the way he was so he cockily walked out with the guards and folded his arms as he stood casually in front of the woman. Her small smile disappeared as she stared at the young man that stood in front of her. She glanced at him and then sent him back in.

Goku watched the woman turn around and leave, and then the crowd gathered around again. "Dad," Gohan voice brought him out of the darkness that surrounded the woman, "what was that?"

Goku shook his head, as if to clear it, and smiled at his son. "I'm sorry, son. Something about that woman...she's evil, son, just plain evil. I didn't want her to touch us."

"No, I meant what was it that you turned into?"

Goku laughed and said, "That's my new transformation. I didn't want to reveal it again yet, but I just lost control."

"Obviously," Vegeta said.

Kakarott laughed. He felt less alone than he ever had before in his life. He had always been training almost alone, and it was so nice to be around people that he could almost consider...family.


	4. Chapter 3

Kinoha, thanks for the review. It's nice to know that someone is reading. Here's chapter 3 and 4, people. When I actually have time, I type pretty fast. Hope you enjoy. Kinoha, don't be surprised if the normal Vegeta _does_ show up. That's the only teaser I'm providing. However, wait for it…

p.s. I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 3

The rest of the day they stayed in the hot little cage, without water or food. If it was meant to weaken them, it was doing a good job. Already weakened from loss of blood, chi, and rest, the lack of food and water didn't help.

Goku found that he was more dead than alive as the day wore on, though he tried to place himself in the path of the sun so the others had some shade.

They all began to doze in between inspections, and the guards began to relax. That's when Kakarott came awake. He had been conserving as much energy as possible so when the time was right, he would be able to make good his escape. Kakarott looked across at Goku, and Goku raised his weary head and winked. Kakarott almost laughed. Evidently, the older Saiyan had regained some of his energy. Gohan gave a slight thumbs up. Vegeta glanced up and gave his cockiest grin.

They were all ready if the opportunity presented itself. Sadly, it did not. The guards were to wary of any of the prisoners to allow them the least bit of leeway. The woman came back several times during the day to stare intently into the cage. Sometimes she took notes. The sun set and night fell. They were left in the cage in a standing position, and so they decided to take turns watching. Vegeta was given first watch. All the others attempted to sleep.

Kakarott opened bleary eyes to gaze at a rising sun. He licked dry lips and glanced at Goku. Goku stood with red-rimmed eyes, still keeping watch. He gave a slight smile and shook his head slowly back and forth. Kakarott sighed and tried to stretch. He was sore and exhausted. The little sleep he'd received hadn't revived him much. He looked outside of the cage to see the street already filling with creatures. He heard Vegeta yawn as he came away. Gohan was still sleeping, hanging limply from his swollen arms. He stirred and then gently opened his eyes. Goku laughed softly, and said, "Well, here goes day two."

Gohan became instantly fully awake and looked around, his face a picture of shock. Then he frowned and said, "I was hoping it was a nightmare. I dreamed I was studying."

Goku laughed and then his face became wistful. Chichi suddenly filled his thoughts, and he missed her sorely. His stomach growled and he grinned ruefully as he looked at it.

"Wow, I'm really hungry."

Suddenly, they heard the cage door begin to open. All of their eyes swung to it, and a large Ylgu-Gub stepped into the cage. "I am briefing you on what is going to happen today," the large creature hissed. "You will be sold to the highest bidder. Some of you have already been bid for, but later we will bring you out to do the actual bidding. You have separate times because you are stronger, while the others of your race will just be open all day. Your time," he said pointing to Vegeta, "is when the sun is at its highest point. After he is sold, you," he pointed to Gohan, "will be next, then you," here he pointed to Kakarott, and then he brought his finger to rest on Goku, "and you will be last. Before that point you will be washed and made to look your most presentable. Be ready, and above all, make no move to fight or you will be severely punished." Then the creature walked out.

Goku growled and then pulled a little on his manacles. "I for one don't have any desire to be sold."

"Really?" asked Vegeta, "you never cease to amaze me. I never knew that slavery wasn't to your liking."

Kakarott laughed. Then he carefully pulled on his manacles as well. He immediately felt the chi-restricting bands begin to pull on his chi.

The morning passed slowly. At one point they were given water and were washed. The Saiyan's soggy hair hung dripping as they watched the sun climb higher. There was really nothing they could do except wait.

The door opened and two guards entered to pull Vegeta out. Vegeta's usually arrogant face showed signs of panic as he was led out. Goku pulled a little, but he was still weakened and didn't have enough strength to break free. The bidding went higher and higher. Most of the people from the street seemed to be at least watching the bidding going on, if they weren't bidding themselves.

"Now here," the auctioneer began, "we have Prince Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. Stronger than almost all of the Saiyans you have already seen today, he will make a strong edition to any household or to be used in the fighting pit. Do I have a bid?"

Vegeta felt humiliated. He stood manacled in front of an assortment of creatures who called out sums they thought were suitable. Vegeta grew enraged by how low the bidding started. _A measly 1 million credits?_ Ludicrous! It might have made him angrier if he had known that that was how much the weakest Saiyans had been sold for. However, it didn't stay that low for long. It quickly began to jump higher and higher. Vegeta caught sight of the woman who had examined them earlier, the one that had caused Goku to go into such a rage. She didn't bid on Vegeta, but she stood there and smirked at him as he was sold like an animal. Her stare cut him, and he began to grow angrier. He flared into Super Saiyan mode and roared his rage. That just caused the number to shoot up again. The chi-restricting bands soon had him set back into normal form and a number was finally settled on: 30 billion credits.

Vegeta looked into the face of his new Master, a tall thin creature that was humanoid in shape and glared wickedly at its new slave. Vegeta was taken to a vehicle where he was chained to a bar and left there.

Gohan was the next up. The two guards who entered carefully stayed away from Goku and took Gohan out as quickly as possible. Goku did manage to shoot one of them with an energy attack before they got out, and in that moment, Gohan almost got away. As the creature's grip slackened, Gohan lunged forward and flew out of the cage heading for the sky. The plan was to escape and then try later to set the others free. However, before Gohan to could make it, two large Ylgu-Gubs settled on him from above and pinned him to the ground, while the other two exited the cage and once again were in charge of the prisoner. The audience cheered at the delightful show. They hadn't had a slave sale like this in years!

Gohan's started higher because of his almost-escape, and the bidding began at 10 million credits. "Half-breed Saiyan, but son of the strongest Saiyan alive. This boy may not look like much, but as he's already proved he's strong and quick. Do I hear a bid?" the auctioneer had called. Gohan tried to find his Dad with his eyes and when they met he saw his Dad's deep sadness, helplessness, and fury. Goku couldn't do anything to help his son, and it was driving him crazy. Gohan was finally settled at 50 billion credits. Gohan looked away from his father to see who had bought him. It was an old woman who floated on a hover-chair and had a pair of body guards around her. Gohan was taken from the block to another car. His last sight was his father's anguished eyes, before the door was shut, a wall that kept him from his father.

Kakarott was next on the block, and he was simply unwilling to be there. He fought angrily, but was bodily carried out into the sun. "Kakarott, said to have unlimited potential at birth, now the second strongest Saiyan in existence, and he is only a boy! Defeated Freeza and King Cold single-handedly. You won't get much better than this! Do I have a bid?" Kakarott finally was subdued, and his mind wondered how on Vegeta the auctioneer knew so much about him. The bidding started at 50 million credits, and Kakarott folded his arms and glared angrily at the multitude as they fought to buy him. Kakarott, who had always had as much freedom as any boy could ever want, was being sold like an animal, and it bothered him very much. He burned with anger at the thought that Prince Vegeta and Gohan had been sold, and that he would most likely never see them again. His mind scrambled frantically looking for an exit, but all his training had not prepared him for this. He looked up just in time to see the woman from the night before bid on him, and suddenly he knew she was going to win, and for some reason that thought threw him into a frenzy of terror. The sum was finally settled at 100 billion credits to the frightening woman, and Kakarott was dragged off and put in a dark stifling truck, where he was triple chained to the wall.

Goku sat in the cage and listened to the bidding go on for young Kakarott. He knew his turn was next, and he was trying to figure out how to escape before he was sold, but for once, his usually resourceful mind was silent. Gohan's efforts had informed him of the bugs overhead, and the only way to go seemed to be up. The chi-restricting bands seemed to limit any other course of action. The talking outside stopped and Goku realized they were done. The cage door was opened, and four Ylgu-Gubs walked in. Carefully, with two holding him down, they inserted another collar around his neck and then led him out. He stood in front of the crowd, and stared defiantly at them, unwilling to show any fear. The crowd stood in awe as the auctioneer began, "Not much is know about this Saiyan. His name is Goku, and some how he is the most powerful Saiyan alive. He took out over a hundred of the members of the Ylgu-Gub race and just seems to grow stronger. How am I bid?"

The bidding started high and just seemed to keep increasing. The first creature cried out, "1 billion credits!" which was an unheard of starting number on that slave trade planet. The wicked woman joined in the bidding enthusiastically, and Goku hoped with all his heart that she didn't buy him, or that she hadn't bought any of the others. The number climbed until finally, the woman topped it with 900 billion credits. Silence filled the air, and the number was called twice and then Goku was sold. He felt dread creep over his soul as he looked into the wicked eyes of his new master.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Goku was surprised to find Kakarott seated in the car he was led to. "So," the boy said, "she got you too."

Goku nodded and shuddered. There was something about that woman that filled his soul with fear. Suddenly the ship they were on began moving.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled suddenly. He didn't know which planet the individual who had bought his son belonged on. He wouldn't know how to find him if he escaped.

"Don't worry," Kakarott said, "he's a tough kid, he'll know how to take care of himself. I'm sure we'll find him. Anyway, at least we're together, right? Two heads are better than one."

Goku shook his head, "Chichi's going to kill me."

"Who's Chichi?" Kakarott asked, "is she really that powerful?"

Goku laughed, "It's a long story."

"So tell me, what else is there to do?"

Goku smirked and said, "Okay. Well, I guess it all began when we were very young. I met this young girl. She wore really strange clothes, and I guess at that point in time, I was a little naive when it came to genders. The moment I met her, I guess she kind of became a very demanding figure in my life, but I loved every second of it. I remember one time she was trying to climb on Flying Nimbus and she grabbed my tail, and I just fell right off. It hurt really bad, but she just gazed down at me, and I think in that moment I kind of fell in love, even though I didn't know it at the time."

"Flying Nimbus?" Kakarott interrupted, a question on his lips.

"It was my floating cloud when I was younger. Anyway, so I helped Chichi and her father the Ox-King out and then I didn't see Chichi for a while. I grew quite a bit, and then I went to the World Martial Arts Tournament one day, and there she was. She was so beautiful, and we had a lovely conversation. Then she made me promise to get married afterward. Of course, I really had no idea what it was, I guess I thought it was a type of food. Anyway, so we both entered the competition, and she got out, but I finally won. Afterwards, she held me to my promise and we got married."

"What exactly is marriage?" Kakarott asked again. He'd been gone from Planet Vegeta for a long time, and he really had no idea what relationships with females were like.

"Well, it's an Earth custom where you pick a mate, and then you perform a little ceremony where you are both bonded to one another until you die," Goku smiled and then closed his eyes as he sunk into the past. "Those first few years were wonderful. I don't think I've ever been happier, maybe not even when fighting. When she was displeased, she used to hit me with a frying pan. I love her so much, and it doesn't hurt, so I usually let her get her way most of the time. I guess, I'm more afraid of displeasing her, then most things in life. I may not have ever entered the fighting world again, if it hadn't have been for Raditz."

"Wait a minute, you mean our _brother_ Raditz?"

"Yeah," Goku grinned, "He came to Earth looking for me, actually. Wondering why I hadn't destroyed the planet yet. He didn't understand why I couldn't. I really didn't even know about it though. I had no idea what a Saiyan was, and I have to tell you my first impression really wasn't that good. I was visiting some friends with Gohan, and he showed up. He was _really_ strong...well, actually, I guess he wasn't, but it seemed like it at the time. He knocked me down and took Gohan back with him. Told me to kill a hundred Earthlings then I could have him back."

"You did right?"

Goku looked shocked, and stared at Kakarott for a minute. "Of course not! They were my people, Earth my home. My wife was a woman of Earth, my son was half-Earthling. I wasn't going to kill anyone. I hate killing for no reason. Now a fight," he said, a gleam in his eye, "is an entirely different matter. There's nothing like a good fight. So, I went and fought Raditz. Piccolo, my one time enemy came to help, because he didn't want the Earth to be destroyed, he just wanted to rule it. And that's a funny story."

"You'll have to tell me about it next."

"Okay. So, then we fought Raditz, and in the end, I held Raditz while Piccolo sent a chi-beam through us both, sending us both to the 'next dimension.'"

"You...died?"

"Yeah, actually. I went to train with King Kai while I was dead, and then my friends wished me back with the dragonballs."

"Dragonballs?"

"Yeah, basically there are these seven balls and when you bring them together you get an eternal dragon that grants wishes. So, they wished me back to life, and I got back just in time to defeat Nappa and Vegeta. Now, _that_ was a fight! Vegeta was incredibly powerful, and I had to use all my techniques to even compare with him. At that point in time, my tail was already cut off, and so he changed into an oozaru and tromped on me. Luckily my friends came and cut off his tail. Then Gohan changed into a giant ape and squashed him."

"Did he die too?"

"No, we let him go. I wanted to defeat him myself, so we let him run off. I don't think he's ever really forgiven me for that. Anyway, he had killed Piccolo, and so we didn't have Earth dragonballs anymore, so Gohan and Krillen went to a planet called Namek to get their dragonballs, and that's where we met Freeza," Goku stopped and looked at Kakarott as he saw memories flash across the young man's face. Goku smile and said, "and you know, this whole time, I really hadn't seen Chichi. I'd really missed her while I was dead, and then I was fighting Vegeta, and then I was stuck in a sick bed, and then I left for Namek. I trained in a gravity room all the way down, so I'd be really strong, and by the time I got there I was much improved. I fought several of Freeza's goons, and one of them switched bodies with me so I helped injure my own body to get it back, so then I had to go in a healing tank. By the time I got out, I was on the verge of being a Super Saiyan. I met Freeza and we had an awesome battle. He was incredible. Finally, he killed Krillen, and then sent me into a rage the likes of which I had never known before. I exploded into Super Saiyan and then I defeated him. I escaped off of the dying planet just barely in time. I had to live on a planet called Yardrat for a while and they taught me how to teleport. Then I came back and found out another threat was coming. We trained hard, but I was finally able to spend some time with Chichi again. I swear she was on my mind almost every waking and sleeping moment. When I finally saw her again, she was so beautiful. Completely unchanged. I couldn't believe my eyes."

Kakarott sat in rapt attention and barely noticed when the ship beneath them began to move. He did happen to glance out the window and noticed they were passing stars, but he was simply to into Goku's tale.

Goku continued, "Just as I was fighting the new threat, some andriods, I suddenly got very sick with a heart virus. It was pain like I'd never felt before, not even when Vegeta crushed my legs. Going Super Saiyan only made it worse. I was able to drink down an antidote a boy from the future brought, but it took a while for it to take effect. Oh, the dreams I had while that virus was working on me were too horrible to tell. When I finally recovered, I put on a brave face, but I was much shaken. Then we fought a creature called Cell, and Gohan already told you how he defeated that monster."

Kakarott nodded. He stared at the man before him with new understanding. Having been a Saiyan his whole life, he still didn't fully understand some of the things Goku had talked about, but he was deeply impressed by the older Saiyan's dedication to his home planet.

"Goku," Kakarott said, "tell me about you coming here."

"Okay," Goku said, "well, I already told you about my dreams. So, I woke up that morning, and I knew I had to come. Chichi wasn't happy when I told her, I had just come back from being killed when Cell self-destructed, (A/N: By the way, this is where the time line shifts so my story can be in. Goku didn't refuse to come back when they wished him back, so he had only been home a few weeks when he had the dreams about Kakarott) and she was just getting used to having me home again, but she finally allowed me to come. Gohan was a tougher battle to fight, but in the end, she said, 'It's your decision,' which shocked both me and Gohan, and he chose to come. Now, I'm not so sure I should have let him. Chichi will kill me if I let anything happen to him. Hey, I'll kill me. I'm really proud of that boy. He has so much courage and good will. He's going to turn into a mighty fine man. Just like you."

The unexpected praise took Kakarott by surprise, and he felt his cheeks coloring. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Yeah, so we loaded onto a ship and followed your ship's path from the few months before. Bulma traced it for us." Goku suddenly grinned, "we didn't tell Vegeta we were leaving. He's going to be angry."

Kakarott grinned. Just knowing his Vegeta showed him what a temper the guy must have. Then glancing out the window again, Kakarott asked, "Goku, will you tell me about your childhood, your parents if you had any?"

And Goku did.

Gohan stood hunched in a ship with several other Saiyans. All of them looked frightened and haggard. There was also some other creatures that were evidently also slaves. Gohan was chained near one that looked like a very young Namek. In fact, like a very familiar young Namek.

"Hey," he said to the Namek, "what's your name?"

"Uh," the Namek said, looking at him with wide eyes, "uh, it's, um, Dende."

Gohan was surprised. "Hi, Dende, my name is Gohan. How did you end up all the way out here?"

"Slave Raiders came to Namek. We fought them off, but a couple of us younger ones were taken. Don't worry, though," Dende said, perking up, "Guru will send someone after me."

Gohan smiled. To have a familiar face, even though it was even younger than he remembered was very comforting. Gohan settled back, and slowly, like a wild animal, the young Namek approached and, as if sensing a protective stance around Gohan, leaned his tired head on the older boy's shoulder. They both fell asleep that way. Exhausted and weary, the slept all the way to their new home.

Vegeta scowled at the aliens that surrounded him. He had to be stuck with the smelliest creatures there were. Another Saiyan was in the hold, but he stayed far away from Vegeta, and he figured that was just as well. If he had been any closer Vegeta might have killed him. He was in a foul temper, and, though he would admit it to no one, he missed Kakarott and the others. He missed Goku's calming presence and his half-breed son Gohan's easy smile. He especially missed the comforting buoyancy of Kakarott. Finally, though he would never tell him so, he also wanted his father. He was a man of 21, but at times like this, even the harshest yearn after their parents.

He folded his arms around himself and slowly rocked back and forth as the ship shook through space. He was not enjoying himself.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here's chapter 5. I tried to download it yesterday, but the computer was being retarded. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I have to buckle down on school work to get ready for graduation, so I may not have time to work on this for a while. So, read, and enjoy.

By the way:

United We Stand, thanks for the review. It is nice to have a new reader. Keep reading, hopefully it will just keep getting better. I also hope I'll answer your question within the next few chapters.

Blusher, thanks for writing. I like anonymous e-mails, so keep them coming, and keep reading.

Chapter 5

The ship rocked to a stop and Goku and Kakarott were almost thrown off their feet. The door slowly opened, and the blaze of sunlight blinded them for an instant. Two of the Ylgu-Gub creatures entered and grabbed the two Saiyans' chains. Goku and Kakarott exchanged looks, but before they could do anything, the two guards pulled out something and shocked the two Saiyans. Goku was surprised at the sudden pain and felt his system shutting down. He watched the ship slowly fade out of consciousness.

When Goku woke up, he found himself in a small box-like room. In one corner there was a bed and in another a small bathroom facility. Goku looked down to find himself not wearing the Saiyan armor that he had been dressed in before. He was clad in what looked like similar to Saiyan armor, but different. He was wearing a black undergarment that covered his whole body, and over his chest was a gold breast-plate device that curled around to his back. He had on white boots with a gold band around the top and around his wrist was a gold chi-restricting manacle. He felt something heavy on his neck and felt it to find a gold chi-restricting collar. The collar was attached with a chain to a corner of the wall. He sat up, a bit angry. He felt like nothing more than a chained dog, and it bothered him. Goku got to his feet and prowled around the room looking for an exit.

Before he got half-way around the room though, the door opened and a guard stepped in. Without speaking to Goku, he unattached the chain from the wall and began to walk out, pulling Goku with him. Goku flared up, angry at the fact that the Ylgu-Gub didn't even recognize him and he pulled on the chain. Immediately pain flashed through every cell in his body, worse than when he had been sick with the heart virus. As his mind absorbed the shock of the pain, the guard had already pulled him halfway across the hall in front of his cage. Goku shook his head to clear it and decided to just go along with the guard rather than be shocked again. He was going to conserve his strength for a later opportunity.

The guard brought Goku into a huge cavern-like room where the guard connected Goku's chain to the floor and then left. Goku stood tall and looked around. There was a throne in front of him and on it was the evil woman who had bought him. Seeing her, Goku felt himself begin to rise out of control once again, but he quickly reined his temper in and settled for just glaring at her.

Silence reigned until a few moments later when Kakarott was brought stumbling in. Evidently he had also tried to pull on the chain with the same effects that Goku had received.

Then the cruel woman smiled, her mouth twisting in an attractive, yet frightening, way. "Welcome, my two newest slaves. You both cost a fortune, but in the end, I think you were worth it."

Goku glared silently at her, but Kakarott called out, "What do you want with us? And why are we wearing such ridiculous clothes?" Kakarott was wearing clothing similar to Goku, but instead of gold, the metal in his clothes was silver.

"What do I want with you?" the woman purred. "Well, actually, a better question would be, what don't I want? If you want to know the truth, I want everything, and I'm getting close to having it too. The last thing I need is finally within my grasp, and it's all thanks to you," she said, nodding at Kakarott.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

She smiled in a sweet smile that clashed horribly with the evil aura she was giving off. "For the longest time, creatures have attempted to find a type of eternal life. They have wanted to stay young, beautiful, and strong forever. Recently a scientist brought forward new evidence relating to this 'eternal youth' formula. It seems he was recently in the service of the late King Cold. Do you recognize the name?" she asked, pausing, watching Kakarott's face cloud, then with a small smirk, she continued, "I thought you might. Well, anyway. Recently, I guess, from what I've heard, he did testing on a young Saiyan boy. As they were trying to determine his pain-sensitive areas, they were taking samples of his tissues, and they made an amazing discovery.

"For a long time, other aliens have marveled at the way Saiyans seemed to maintain their vitality and health until the day they die. They were fascinated by the way they can increase their strength two-fold after a nearly fatal injury. The way they seem to never have any limits, they just continually grow stronger. The way they stay attractive and desirable until the day they die," said the woman, and as she said this, her gaze lingered on Goku's face. In disgust, he looked away, and after a pause, she continued.

"It has long puzzled even the most intelligent scientists. This particular scientist, just happened to be a servant of mine. What he discovered shocked the entire universe. The key to a Saiyans' vitality is _in their tails_! The tissue sample that was taken from the young Saiyan had a strange effect on the cells of other creatures. It seemed to cause them to regenerate at a stronger faster rate, and to increase the chi of the one who had the tissue inserted. The man they tested it on, became immensely powerful. Sadly enough, the scientist who brought me the tissue was the only survivor of the group who made the discovery. It seems the rest were killed after the Saiyan boy escaped. The discovery about the tail startled everyone, and almost instantly, there was a demand for Saiyan tails. Well, it is also commonly known, that Saiyans can regenerate their tails, and that the stems can never be completely removed. So the Ylgu-Gub race was hired to bring the Saiyans back alive and soon they returned with slaves. However, the stories they told about certain members of the Saiyan race stunned their listeners. It seemed that four of the individuals were stronger than any Saiyan ought to be, and they had defeated countless of the Ylgu-Gubs. That is when my interest was caught. They also said that one of these fighters had a gold tail. That was when I realized I had to have the one with the golden tail who single-handedly defeated hundreds of the Ylgu-Gubs," she said, again smiling at Goku, who felt the hair on his head stand on end as she looked at him.

Kakarott meanwhile was feeling guilt seize him. It was all _his_ fault that the Saiyans had become a target. It was _his_ fault that everyone was now slaves. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Kakarott, it's not your fault. Don't listen to her," Goku's voice said, telepathically in his head, "she is just trying to smother your spirit. There was nothing you could have done about those scientists doing that to you. If you want to blame anyone, blame King Cold, and he's already suffered for his sins. Just don't worry about it, okay? We'll figure a way out of this mess."

Kakarott felt a bit better and he smiled a tiny smile at his friend.

"Well, now I'm going to explain a few things to you," the woman said, interrupting their thoughts. "First off, my name is Suldrera. I am your master. Obey me implicitly or you will be severely punished. Two, don't try any clever tricks. This castle is sealed off so that the presence of chi outside of it cannot be sensed. If that wasn't enough, I have the option of flipping a switch on your garb that will make it so you cannot sense any chi outside of yourself. Next, the suits you are wearing are also chi-restricting suits. You will not be able to raise your chi too far, or it will begin to drain you. All excess chi goes to power the planet. Next, do not try to escape. Any thought of escape will be sensed by the suit, and it will immediately cause you pain unlike you've ever experience before. Another tidbit my drone brought back from his study of the 'young Saiyan boy.' Finally, you will be training most of the day, in the training chamber to prepare for the pits. When I do not need your tails, I will send you to fight in the pits for the amusement of the populace. You both should do quite well. Now, guard, please take the boy back to his chamber to be made ready for his first exodus into the pits."

An Ylgu-Gub appeared from the shadows and bowed down to Suldrera. He then grabbed Kakarott's chain and pulled the boy from the room. Once he was gone, the door was shut, and the woman rose from her throne. He eyes were examining Goku very thoroughly. In the clothes she had given him, his muscles stood out, showing that he was lean, yet very muscular. The muscles were well-toned, not bulky, and every movement he made caused them to ripple under the cloth. His tail was large and shown incandescently golden in the lower light. It was twitching uncontrollably as it sensed the discomfort of its owner. His hair was unruly, but to the woman on the throne, that just added to the charm. She looked at his angry face, and could see the openness that was usually there. He had a very attractive face, and Suldrera found her self appreciating the symmetry of the specimen in front of her. She was also very impressed that he wasn't in the slightest bit intimidated by her. It was very...alluring. There was just something different about this man that she had never seen in any other. She was used to men dropping every thing to serve her because of her beauty and wealth, but this...Saiyan just didn't seem to even notice. She was fascinated by the young man. Attractive people are attracted to those who do not seem to notice them, and in Suldrera's case, it was just the same.

Goku for his part, was trying his hardest to ignore the woman. He folded his arms in front of his chest and stood there, his face set at its grimmest, his aura pulsing with his anger. As he stood there, Chichi's face filled his mind's eye. Her face might not have been as attractive, but she had a goodness about her that this Suldrera lacked. She might not have been as wealthy, but when it came to love and brains, she was ahead of all. Goku found himself relaxing as he thought of his wife and her frying pan.

Suldrera was confused by the sudden change of expression on the Saiyan's face. It seemed just as second ago, he had been a block of granite, but now, he was relaxed. When the smile crossed his lips, she felt passion surge with in her. She was very, very attracted to the slave in front of her.

"Well," Goku finally said, breaking the silence, "am I just supposed to stand here, or can I go back to my 'cage' as well."

In her ears, his voice was soft, and gentle. Even as he said it with a bit of sarcasm, it still sounded beautiful to her. She smiled at Goku. He gazed back unafraid, if a bit disgusted.

"Goku...that is your name right?" When he said nothing, she said, "That's what I thought. Goku, I am very impressed with you. Very impressed indeed." Goku shivered as a light seemed to appear in her eyes. "You see, I have been alone for many years. When I was three my father died of 'mysterious circumstances.' My mother passed away about three months later of the same reason. I was raised by my uncle Ywvern, and he has taught me everything I need to know about inheriting a very large fortune. But you see, Goku, I simply have not the strength to hold my own against my uncle. He has a much higher chi-level than I do. However, if I had you on my side, his chi-level would be nothing compared to yours. Join me, become my husband, and I will free you. I will give you powers and riches beyond your wildest dreams. Nations and worlds will bow down before you and together we'll be unstoppable." As she spoke her voice became more powerful and enticing. Her eyes were practically aglow from the force of her words and she reached a hand plaintively toward Goku.

Goku didn't even hesitate. Being the man that he was, he bowed and said, "I'm sorry, Suldrera, but I'm afraid your offer does not tempt me. I can't imagine why you would make such an offer, because I really don't like you. I already have a wife, and I'm happy with her. I don't want to betray her trust in me. Looks like you'll have to find someone else to coerce into marrying you!"

His eyes defiantly burned into hers, and she drew in her breath sharply. "Where is this _wife_ located?" she hissed, her alluring presence instantly transformed into a snarling wildcat.

Goku stayed silent, but a small smile played with his lips. Even if she did find out what planet Chichi was on, she would never get to the right dimension.

She looked as he stood in silence, and then she growled, "It doesn't matter if you tell me or not, I will find out. After all, your son is still under my control."

Goku started, his face betraying the slightest hint of surprise.

"Yes, that's right. I had one of my minions buy the boy, and they are keeping him on a planet far from here. I'll have them question him about the location of his mother, and the fact that I have him under my control should keep you in line, eh?"

Goku's steeled his face, but the anger shone through his eyes. She grinned at his expression, and then stated, "You will be mine, Goku. You can count on that. I _always_ get what I want," and with that she motioned for the guard to come in, and Goku was taken from the room.

He was dropped into a training area and left there. His chi-restricting arm band was removed, and the chain was taken off of his collar, but the chi-restricting collar was still in place. However, at the moment, it didn't seem to be activated. Before he could think about escape, however, he heard a scuttling noise behind him and he turned to see a huge claw coming down toward his face. Quickly he dodged, but the creature was super-fast. It altered directions with its claw and smashed Goku out of the air into a wall. Goku dropped onto his feet and dodged as the claw swept toward him once again. He ran across the floor underneath the towering creature and it wheeled around faster than Goku expected. For something so large, it was awful fast. Goku grunted as it slammed its claw down on top of him, and he barely managed to hold it off. He exploded into Super Saiyan 2 and pushed, managing to shove the claw upward. The creature gazed at him from emotionless, dead, compound eyes, and stabbed it tail down at him. Only just in time did he see the stinger on the end of the tail. He barely dodged, but the creature followed, skimming his arm with its tail. Instantly, he felt his arm go numb, and almost at the same time, his anger exploded. The helplessness and rage he had felt while with Suldrera finally found release, and the emotion was enough for him to transform into his strange, barbaric form. His eyes shot gold, and his tail turned mace-like. His hair stood on end, and glowed golden and he flew at the insect in rage. In a few minutes, the exoskeleton of the creature lay in pieces, and Goku's arm was feeling less numb. However, the creature had managed to reopen his wound on his side, and blood ran down.

Goku was standing, breathing hard, and shuddering from the after-effects of the creature's toxin when the guards arrived. They shoved the chi-restricting bracelet back on and reconnected the chain before Goku could react and led him out of the training area. He shook his head to clear it, and then looked to see where they were going. They entered a ship, and he was chained to the wall.

"Where are we going?" he heard a voice behind him asked, and he turned to see a bloody, disheveled Kakarott also chained to the wall.

"The pits," was all the guard said, but something about that word filled Kakarott with dread.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry, it's been so long. I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get ready for finals. Guess what though? I passed with a 4.0 and I'm finally done! Whoohoo! No more high school for me! So now I have to get a job. However, I will have more time to work on this now, so sorry for the long wait. It's been a stressful last few weeks.

Thanks for the reviews.

Thanks for the reminder Blusher. It's always nice to know some likes my story enough to check and see if I've written.

Kinoha, you were my first reader and you're still hanging in there. Thanks for reading.

Gozen V, thanks for the review. I am glad you're enjoying it. Don't worry, I'll answer you're question too.

Chapter 6

Gohan crouched, trying to hide as the creatures were being unloaded. Dende clung ferociously to his leg, the young Namek frightened almost out of his mind. Gohan patted him on the head, but remained tense, waiting for a possible moment to escape. As the guards were bringing out the Saiyans and other slaves, they were branding them, and soon the sound of sizzling flesh and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Gohan was almost gagging as his sensitive nostrils were assailed. Dende wasn't functioning much better. Luckily for them both they were at the end of the ship. Gohan looked outside to the front of the ship and saw their owner viewing the procession. She was floating in her chair, and on her face was a look of sadistic pleasure. Another creature screamed and her smile deepened.

Gohan was shocked at the callousness of the woman. Dende clung to his leg whimpering, and Gohan patted his head once again, but his thoughts were on his father. Gohan tried to sense him, but he couldn't seem to feel him anywhere. It worried him immensely, but he tried to control himself. He just knew his Dad wasn't dead. He couldn't sense Kakarott either, but if he stretched to the farthest reaches he could, he could barely feel Vegeta. His angry aura was pulsating, and it almost gained a smile from the stressed Gohan.

Soon all of the slaves were done except Gohan and Dende. Two of the guards approached, and as they reached for Dende, Gohan quickly powered up, ignored the chi being sucked out of him and blasted one of the guards. The guard flew back, but he was strong enough that it just temporarily winded him. As the guard got to his feet, and began to approach the crouching Gohan, a voice rang out, freezing the guards in their tracks.

"Stop!"

The guards looked with surprise at the old woman, who came swooping into the ship in her hover chair. She smiled an old crooked smile at the two guards and said, "Lady Suldrera doesn't want this one branded. Just take him in and put him in his cage."

The guards nodded, but the more intelligent looking one of the two pointed at Dende and asked, "What about the little green creature?"

The woman shrugged. "It won't be big enough to compete for a while, we can just wait until it's older to brand it. Take them both in and put them in cells that are adjacent to each other."

The guard nodded and both began to approach Gohan again. Gohan didn't fight as hard this time. The desperation he felt when looking at the brand was quelled and he was willing to wait for a good opportunity to attempt his escape. Dende remained glued to Gohan's leg, and Gohan had a hard time walking out of the car. The guards led him to a large building that looked, more than anything, like a fortress. The gate was dropped and they entered. Gohan was led down several ramps into the lower levels of the fortress and then they entered a cell block. As Gohan walked through, he could look into the cages at the creatures that were within, and their chi-levels astounded him. All of the creatures were immensely strong and their bodies were riddled with scars. Gohan was a bit intimidated by the looks of them.

He was led down to the end of one of the halls and there he was put in a cage. Dende was yanked off his leg and put into the cage beside him. Gohan's cage had three walls of glass so he could see the younger boy next door. Somehow, that comforted him.

Dende looked around, and said something quietly. Gohan, who couldn't hear him, said, "What?"

Dende spoke again, but Gohan still couldn't hear him. After a few more moments of trying, he discovered the glass was sound proof. After a few careful prods with his mind, he discovered it was chi-proof, too.

For a little guy, Vegeta had always projected a lot of attitude. Even the slaves who didn't know who he was stayed far away from him. He and the other slaves in the ship had been taken to a little blue planet. His owner had immediately sent them to the training area. Vegeta had already dismantled several of the brutes by changing into his newly acquired Super Saiyan form, and he could feel himself growing stronger. However, his new found power was tempered by the fact that he was forced to wear a chi-restricting belt at all times. He had heard the other slaves growling about something called the "pits" and he knew he needed to be as strong as possible when he got there, so he trained as hard as he could. On another level, he knew he still wanted at least to catch up to where Kakarott was.

The other Saiyan that Vegeta had seen on the ship had remained far away from Vegeta, but something seemed familiar about him. A few hours after they arrived, he came back to the training area without his tail. Vegeta felt humiliated just looking at him. Vegeta suddenly didn't want to go anywhere near that Saiyan. With his tail gone, the other Saiyan was instantly in disgrace. Vegeta almost felt what others would call compassion, but of course he would never show it.

That night, after all of the slaves has trained, Vegeta was sitting in his "room" when the door was unlocked and his "master" walked in.

"Tomorrow," the tall humanoid said, in a rough and gravely voice, "you will be sent to the pits. If you perform well, you will receive a mark. Receive a million marks and you will be freed. If you lose, well, let's just say there'll be nothing left to receive a mark. Prepare yourself, I don't want to see you lose. I paid good money for you," and without another word the man left. The lights flashed off behind him.

Vegeta was left by himself in the dark, silent but for the sounds of the creatures around him. He had only been in this place one day, but already it was seeming hopeless. Of course, Vegeta had too much pride to ever admit that, even to himself.

Goku and Kakarott felt the ship begin to rock under their feet. They both balanced and soon they were off.

Goku, as he had on the way to the small planet, tried his instant transmission, but it was no use. He simply couldn't sense anyone. Goku knew it was simply because the chi-impairing walls blocked all chi, rather than the fact that Gohan and Vegeta were dead, but he couldn't help but worry. Kakarott sensed his unease and looked with surprise at the older Saiyan.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Goku smiled at the powerful young man. "I'm just worried about Gohan. 'Suldrera' told me that she had him under her control, and it just makes it worse that I can't sense him!"

Kakarott watched as an angry look filled the face of his friend, and just for a moment, he was scared of him. But then he laughed. "Don't worry, Goku," Kakarott said, "Gohan will be fine. He's strong, and he's smart. He might not have the Saiyan fighting urge as bad as some, but deep inside, he is a Saiyan. He'll be okay. Besides, they can't block his chi forever, can they?"

Goku's face finally lost the angry look, and he laughed. "Of course you're right. Gohan can take care of himself. I just can't help but worry. I guess it is just the father in me."

At those words, Kakarott face seemed to lose all expression. Goku noted the change in his behavior and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kakarott looked at the older Saiyan for a long time, and then said, "It's just that Bardock would never worry about me. I think he's only seen me three or four times my entire life, and always in the company of the King. You're the only one, well, besides Master Yamm, who I've ever felt close to, almost like you are my father." His voice was etched with sadness as he spoke, but then the boy seemed to realize what he said, and shame filled his face. "I'm sorry," he said, dropping his head, "I'm not weak or sentimental. Forgive me, please. My comment was out of line."

Kakarott felt a blush creep over his face and he kept his head down, carefully avoiding looking at Goku. So he was surprised when he felt strong arms encircle him and lift him up into a hug. Kakarott felt all of the walls he had built within himself collapse, and he cried. He cried softly into Goku's shoulder, and Goku held him and patted his back. If anyone else had been there, they might have seen the small tear that escaped from Goku's eye.

"No one," Goku said, after Kakarott's crying had subsided, "would call you weak." Kakarott looked up at Goku and smiled a tear-streaked smile, as Goku continued, "You've conquered the strongest beings in the galaxy. You've beaten Freeza and King Cold. You've become Super Saiyan 3! That's not weak. That is strong. And you are also brave. You are brave in a way that no one else on Planet Vegeta is willing to be. You are brave enough to have feelings and let them be seen. All Saiyans are afraid of being hurt through their feelings, so the entire race has sealed themselves off, afraid to let their feelings show, afraid to provide an opening to their hearts that others could take advantage of. And to mask their fear, they mock others who are courageous enough to let their feelings show. Vegeta, my time-line Vegeta, has always been that way. He is in love with a woman on Earth, but he is afraid of showing those feelings. He is afraid if he does, he could be hurt. However, the more he is around the Earthlings, the less callous he is becoming. Having feelings and sharing them is not a weakness, it is a strength. Love can give you strength in battle, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Kakarott smiled as he thought about what Goku had said, and after a moment looked at Goku teasingly and said, "I don't see you share your feelings much either, Goku."

Goku with an embarrassed look, put a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it. "Well," he said, "I will admit I'm also a Saiyan too, so most of the time it is hard to show others your feelings. I'm sure not being around people much when I was little didn't help. However, I have told my son I loved him, and have spent as much time as possible with him. My mate and I also have a special bond. One that I would never break. Yes, in public I have a hard time saying things like, 'I love you,' but I don't distance myself from my children either."

Then Goku put out and hand and ruffled Kakarott's hair and added, "Or from myself."

Kakarott grinned, and socked Goku in the side. Goku grinned and they started in a mock battle in which neither really tried to win, but both enjoyed immensely.

Afterwards, both settled down and slept, and a few hours later, they settled onto a planet. It was huge! Much larger than either Earth or Planet Vegeta. The traffic of space ships coming on and off never seemed to end. The entire planet seemed to be focused on one small point, and Goku and Kakarott watched as they pulled into a slot that seemed to be reserved for them. Some of the Ylgu-Gub race pulled them out of the ship and marched them through the city. Goku felt as though his senses had suddenly come alive. He could sense things again! He felt out and was relieved to feel Vegeta. However, he still couldn't sense Gohan. He quelled the worry rising in him by saying to himself, "She'll keep him safe, at least until she gets what she wants from me, and I'll never give her that!"

Goku suddenly grinned. He put two fingers to his forehead and focused on Vegeta's chi. However, as he began to instigate instant transmission, he felt a sharp, raging, pain go through him and he fell to his knees as his molecules reassembled. He growled as the guards shoved him back to his feet and pushed him forward. He looked at the chi-restraining collar and realized that somehow it was keeping him from doing instant transmission.

"Great," he muttered, and continued forward. Then he thought about Gohan and wondered what Suldrera would do to him if Goku did escape. He suddenly was glad he hadn't.

Suddenly Goku realized they had come to a long circle of cages, and he and Kakarott were shoved violently into one. Goku wheeled around as they slammed the door shut.

He shook his head trying to clear the remaining pain from his brain. That shock he had experienced had hurt a lot. A lot more than he was used to anyway.

Kakarott looked at him curiously. Goku smiled and said, "I tried instant transmission, and it didn't work. For some reason the collar is not allowing me to do it, and it really hurt when it didn't work."

"Is that why your hand is on backwards?" Kakarott asked.

Shocked, Goku looked at his hand. He had a moment of panic, before he realized it was perfectly fine. He glared at the younger boy as Kakarott cracked up. The younger boy laughed so hard he fell to the ground and rolled around yelling, "Oh! You should've seen your face! Ha, ha, ha!" The boy continued laughing for a while, until finally Goku had to laugh at himself too.

It was a moment of happiness that Goku had a feeling wouldn't last.

A/N: Sorry, there wasn't much fighting this chapter. More will come next chapter. Kinoha you really should finish the Shadow. I was enjoying it. Anyway, more to come. Don't worry. I will finish this story no matter what. I hate it when authors leave stories hanging. wink, wink (hint; hint)


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Kinoha, thanks for the review even though you are busy.

Gozen-V, your review made me laugh. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 7

Goku and Kakarott waited in the small cage as the two suns that shone on the planet rose hotter and hotter. Sweat poured from their bodies and thirstily they waited for some one to come. Finally, they heard footsteps outside. Kakarott and Goku leaped to their feet and the door slowly opened. However, it was the door behind them. They both wheeled around and were surprised to see no one outside.

Goku scratched his head and glanced sideways at Kakarott.

"Is it a trap?" Kakarott asked.

"To what?" Goku asked and shrugged, and slowly both crept toward the door. Goku heard a loud noise start coming from outside and quickly he leapt out and dived to the side. Nothing happened, but his ears were besieged by a loud roar. He looked up to find he was in a large arena encircled by a force-field. Outside of the force-field, encircling it were large stands filled with millions of aliens. Goku stared in shock as the crowd cheered at his entrance. Goku felt Kakarott come up beside him.

"Welcoming Goku and Kakarott, Saiyans from the planet Vegeta, said to be the strongest of their race. Today, they will be facing Tambien and Yolzberg, Htapohcysp from the planet Tnuag. Both Htapohcysps are beserker warriors and are said to be unstoppable. All four competitors are new to this ring so here's the rules. Kills earn you points. Get a million wins, and you will be set free. Welcome and good luck!" the announcer's voice cut off to be replaced by the roar of the crowd. Goku looked across the ring toward the other side and saw two creatures standing there. A bell went off and the announcer's voice cried, "Begin!"

"So," Kakarott asked as the two creatures raced across the ring toward the two Saiyans, "how many people have had a million wins?"

Goku grinned and then watched as the creatures came closer. Goku could sense the creatures' chi-levels he was facing, and he really wasn't worried. He wouldn't even have to move to Super Saiyan form to win. Goku really didn't want to kill the creatures because he didn't sense much evil, but from the way the creatures were charging at him, Goku realized that the creatures also had no brain power. They would continue attacking until they died. However, because he was Goku, he had to try to give them a chance.

"If you want to live I suggest you back off now. If you continue to attack us, we will have no choice but to kill you." Kakarott looked at Goku askance wondering what exactly he was thinking. The other two had almost identical expressions on their faces as well.

"You fool," hissed the blueish-black one after a surprised pause, "if we surrender we will be killed by our Master anyway. However, we won't lose! We are invincible! Prepare to die!"

Kakarott and Goku squared off with the two creatures. Goku was against the stronger one, the blueish-black creature who had spoken. He had a tiny head and a large body. It somewhat resembled a bear, but it was as agile as a squirrel. Quickly it leapt toward Goku's head, extending seven-inch long claws. It swiped at Goku's head, but he easily dodged. For some reason this enraged the creature, and Goku felt its chi-level begin to increase.

Kakarott was up against a grey creatures that was slightly smaller and weaker than the other, but twice as fast. Its six-inch claws swiped close to the boy's body, but he dodged and kicked the creature in the head. It shot against the force-field, which acted like a rubber band. It gave gently, and then shot the creature toward Kakarott's face. Surprised, Kakarott didn't dodge in time and the creature slammed into him. Kakarott quickly recovered however, and shoved the creature off him, barely avoiding another swipe from its claws. They began to flip and jump across the ring, both intent upon their battle. Kakarott had no qualms about killing the creature. You simply did what you could to survive, and to do that, this creature had to die. After an alarmingly close swipe that threw the creature off balance. Kakarott put his hands together and quickly said, "Kamehameha!"

A bluish light surrounded him and his blast sped unerringly toward the creature. It gave one howl and was incinerated.

Goku slammed his fist deep into the creature's side. The creature choked and fell to the ground, clutching its stomach. Goku showed no mercy and quickly drew his foot back and slammed it into the creature's head. The creature flew across the ring, hit the ground and laid still. Goku looked over to see the ash that remained of Kakarott's opponent hit the ground.

"Congratulations," Kakarott said, "only 999,999 to go."

"Congratulations," said the announcer, "you've each earned one point. Only 999,999 to go."

"Whoopee," said Kakarott.

High up in a box reserved just for her Suldrera was practically purring. "Magnificent," she breathed. She had a special telescope that had allowed her to watch the battle in slow motion and she was utterly entranced by what she had seen. She felt someone stir behind her and she asked, "Any news on the woman?"

"I have a name."

She looked out over and the crowd and watched them push the two Saiyans back into their cell. "Well?"

"Chichi."

"Unusual name. I'm not going to ask how you got it, but how close are we to finding the woman?"

"It is...difficult. We have found a creature matching most of the description supplied. However, she is much too young. I will continue my search."

"Do that. However, just to be safe, bring me the creature you have found. Just in case."

"It is already done."

"Good. You are the best, Ryuso. Don't disappoint me."

"And I never will, Lady Suldrera."

Suldrera felt the presence slide away and she smiled to herself. Goku would be hers, body and soul! No matter what.

The Ylgu-Gubs prodded Kakarott and Goku back into their cell and locked the door behind them. "Interesting," Goku said, once the guards were gone.

"What is interesting?"

Goku smiled at Kakarott, "I know you noticed. Come on, tell me what was different about the last few minutes."

Kakarott thought for a moment. Then a light came on in his eyes. "Our chi-restraining collars weren't activated. No chi was being sucked from us."

Goku nodded, "Exactly. I think that force-field dampens the affects so much that it actually turns the chi-restricting ornaments off. However, the trick from there would be finding a way out of the force-field."

Kakarott nodded, "So who do you think is fighting now?"

"I have no idea...wait a minute! That's Vegeta!"

Vegeta's experience with ring was much different that Goku and Kakarott's. He had sensed them fighting and was completely unworried because he knew what to expect when he exited his cage. However, his opponent was a surprise.

"It seems to be a day for the Saiyans," the announcer had declared, "following the last two we now have Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. His opponent will be someone you all know rather well. Please welcome back to the ring, 'Matamose!'" The crowd roared as a huge fighter stepped out of the other side. Two large horns extended from his head like a bull and he walked daintily out of his cage swinging a huge scythe. The creature stared at Vegeta with blood-shot eyes and grinned a smile with several teeth missing. "As you all know," the announcer continued, "Matamose has a total of 136 kill-points awarded to him. Let the fight begin!"

Matamose pulled his arms back and swelled his chest like a balloon. His chi began to sky-rocket. Though Vegeta couldn't sense chi, he realized that in his normal form, this Matamose was much stronger than him. However, Vegeta wasn't limited to that form. As Matamose began to race toward Vegeta, Vegeta drew deeply into himself and exploded with energy. Vegeta's hair changed to a shining gold color and his irises disappeared and then reappeared as a deep blue. Vegeta smiled at Matamose and then raced at him quicker than the eye could see. He slammed his fists into Matamose's chin and then as the creature's head came down Vegeta slammed his fist into the small of the creature's back. Matamose bellowed and swung his scythe at Vegeta. Vegeta barely managed to dodge. He was surprised at the strength of the creature in front of him, that it could compare to a Super Saiyan! With anger Vegeta slammed him foot into Matamose's face and then followed with a foot in the gut that sent Matamose across the ring into the dirt.

The creature staggered to its feet and shook its head trying to clear its brain from the pain. Vegeta darted in for another kick, but was taken by surprise when the creature reached up his arm and snagged Vegeta's foot without even looking at him.

Stunned Vegeta stared and the creatures hand as Matamose glanced up and whispered in a rumbling tone, "My turn."

Without further thought, Vegeta was slammed into the ground with such force that his breath was completely sucked from him. Then the creature jumped down onto Vegeta's back. Vegeta felt something crack and he screamed in agony. He exploded with power, blowing the bull-like creature back and then, flipping off the ground he flew at the creature faster than thought. Matamose was stunned by the sudden explosion of energy and he tried to back away, but the small Saiyan Prince continued coming. Blows were landing on Matamose like a hailstorm and though he tried to block too many were getting through his defenses. Soon, the large creature was bleeding from several different places, and he finally managed to land a punch. Vegeta backed up, breathing hard, and Matamose spit out a tooth from his battered mouth.

"Well done," Matamose murmured, "I don't think anyone has managed to do me so much damage before. Consider yourself lucky. However, your luck is about to run out."

"I don't think so," Vegeta said, a cocky smirk on his face. "See, you are barely stronger than Freeza. I'm afraid your time has come. Prepare yourself! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta roared and a huge amount of energy sparked around his hands.

"What in the galaxy?" Matamose cried, and then he was gone. His horns, all that remained of him, fell to the ground and surprised the crowd exploded with cheers.

"Well," the announcer exclaimed, "that was unexpected. However, the lower-life forms do often have more power than we think. Congratulations, Vegeta, you've earned 137 points. The amount the creature had plus one. Only 999,863 to go!"

"Lower-life forms?" Vegeta asked, an angry note of hurt pride in his voice. "Who's a lower-life form?"

"That would be you, monkey," and Ylgu-Gub said advancing on Vegeta, "now get back in your cage."

After a bit of effort, they managed to get the enraged Prince back in his containment cell.

Gohan sat in his cell, his face in his hands. "Hey, kid, you alright?"

Gohan looked up to see the friendly guard from the day before. "Yeah, I just can't feel my Dad."

"Don't worry. From what you've told me, he's strong enough that he's got no worries, right?"

Gohan smiled. Only a few hours after he had been in this place, he had met this alien. The alien was kind and had listened sympathetically as Gohan had told him about home and his father and mother.

"Besides, kid, these are chi-restricting walls. That means you can't sense out or in. So, nothing to worry about, right?"

The guards green-amber eyes were kind as they smiled down at Gohan. Gohan could feel himself relax.

"Right," he agreed.

"So," the guard said, "tell me more about your home. Maybe it will help you relax. Course, if you don't want to you don't have to."

"Oh, no. I'd love to tell you about home!" Gohan exclaimed, "I really did feel a lot better after yesterday's talk with you. Not to be rude, though, but why are you being so nice?"

"What, you think all of us who work for the heartless-boss-lady are as heartless as she is?" the guard asked, an indignant tone in his voice.

"No, sorry," Gohan said.

"Hey don't worry, kid," the guard said, "it will be alright. Soon, I'm sure your Dad will come and you'll be in the arms of your mother again. Say, what's her name again."

"Her name's Chichi."

"That's right," the guard said, "I'll bet she's a great mother to have such a great kid like you. Though she'd be pretty young right? I mean cause you're not very old. Not that it matters."

"Oh, yeah, well she's pretty young I guess, as mothers go. She's only about 35 or so."

"Well, tell me more about your planet. It sounded really beautiful."

"Oh, it is!" Gohan said, enthusiastically. "Dad used to take me fishing, and he'd bring back the biggest fish! There was one he caught that was bigger than four of me standing on my head. It only took him and me one meal to eat it though. He's a big eater. Though I can almost eat half as much as he can now. Mom cooks the best fish. We'd bring in home, and there she'd be standing with her frying pan and that concerned, yet cheerful look on her face."

"Why concerned?"

"Well, just because Dad dies so often that sometimes she gets worried that he's not coming back. Sometimes I think she should attach a homing signal to him so she wouldn't have to worry anymore."

"What do you mean, your Dad dies so often? Is that a saying from your home planet?"

"Not exactly, see..."

Gohan continued talking to his new-found friend, happy to have found someone kind in this dark place, and Dende next door, found comfort in watching the happy expression on his friend's face.

A/N: More to come...


	9. Chapter 8

In honor of receiving my tenth review on the Boy Kakarott, I am submitting two chapters. These two chapters are dedicated to Blusher who continually remained patient and encouraged me to keep writing. Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy. Wait for the next bit!

Chapter 8

Goku slammed against the wall and fell to the arena floor. His Super Saiyan 2 hair shadowed his face for a moment, and then he looked up, wiped the blood from his mouth, and smiled. The small creature across from him smirked back. Long ago, Goku had learned an important fact of fighting. Large opponents think they are strong and underestimate small opponents, while small opponents know they are stronger than large opponents think they are. Goku as a child had been an example of this over and over again. Because Goku had been small, his opponents didn't think he was strong enough to beat them. This had always given Goku the advantage in those fights.

However well Goku knew this rule, he had just broken it. He had underestimated his opponent just because his opponent was small and had suppressed its power level. Goku stood up and said, "Maybe I should start taking this fight seriously."

The small green skinned alien twitched his ears and laughed. "That might be a good idea." The creature stopped laughing and looked at Goku. "You know," he said, "It really is a pity I have to kill you. I think we might have been friends otherwise. I really do like you."

"I think you would have made a great sparring partner, too," Goku said. Then, he stretched and transformed to Super Saiyan 3. The other creature gasped and backed up a step.

"My," he said, "you really weren't kidding about not being serious before, were you?"

"Sorry, no," Goku said, and in one blow Goku knocked the green creature unconscious and ended the fight. Then Goku walked back to his cell door and entered. He had now been in this place for over a month. Both he and Kakarott had been separated after the first day and he hadn't seen the boy since. The only living creatures he'd seen were the aliens he was fighting and Suldrera. And he could have done without seeing the latter.

He now had over 50,000 points, but last time he had seen Suldrera she had made it sound as though they were heading back to her planet soon. Goku ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He was worried about Gohan, Kakarott, and Vegeta. He didn't know how they were doing or if they were even still alive. He had fought some opponents that would have been possibly strong enough to take out Vegeta and maybe even the other two. That one today for example. Goku began to pace back and forth in his "box." He had to get out of here. He had thought of every possible way to escape and all of them led to a dead end because she still had Gohan under her control. It had been a week since he had last sensed Vegeta in the arena, and two days since he had sensed Kakarott.

Goku sat on his small cot, and drank some water. Suddenly with a loud clang the door to his cell flew open. He sprang up and peered through the suddenly bright light to see Kakarott being shoved through the door.

"Hey, Kakarott!" Goku said, feeling some of the stress lift from his shoulders.

Kakarott didn't respond, he simply went over to the corner and curled up. He didn't move and Goku instantly felt his concern come back full force.

"What's wrong?" he asked, quieter.

"Nothing," came the cold reply. Goku took a step back. Now what on earth was eating the boy?

Carefully, he sat down as far away from the boy as he could and tried to give him some space. After a while, Kakarott looked up. Goku saw something in his eyes, and he quickly stood up and embraced the boy in a hug. The sobs came then, and though Goku didn't know exactly what was wrong, he was glad he could be there to help.

After a while the crying subsided and Kakarott turned and looked at Goku. Goku was surprised. The boy looked more hardened. A lot of his openness had disappeared and so also, it appeared, had the rest of his innocence.

"What happened?" asked Goku.

The boy almost didn't seem to hear him. Again Goku asked, "What's wrong?"

"I had to, didn't I?" the boy suddenly spoke, his voice cracking, "that's what he taught me. The battle is more important than who you face. Life or death situations require you to win! He even told me if I didn't kill him, he'd kill me! Oh, why didn't he just give up? He knew I was stronger!"

"Who?" Goku asked, knowing the answer to this would answer some of the question.

"My father."

Goku took a step back in shock. "They sent you against your own father?"

"What should I have done? He came out and showed no mercy. He told me he was going to kill me. I had to kill him to protect myself, didn't I?"

"I don't know," was all Goku said, and he knew that response wasn't enough.

Kakarott turned away. Suddenly he slammed his fist against the wall, hard enough that he caused a small hole to form.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Goku asked.

Kakarott seemed to think about this for a moment, and then he straitened up, as if that little bit of thinking had cleared his thoughts. "I would like to do that, Goku. I think it might help me regain my composure.

"It started out like any other fight. They opened up my box and I headed out into the bright sun. It still sticks out in my mind, the heat does. It was so hot. Then I saw him. Bardock, my father. He was wearing a red bandanna and he had a look in his eyes that I didn't recognize. 'Kill me,' he said. I said, 'What?' He begged me to kill him. Said that if I didn't kill him, he would kill me. He said he had nothing left to live for. Then he turned around, and I felt so much pity."

"Why?"

"His tail, Goku. His tail was gone. You probably don't understand the full significance of that, because you lived without your own tail for so long, but a Saiyan without a tail is a laughingstock. He is barred from his true power...the power of the Oozaru form. I almost died of shame. He looked at me and he said, 'I have no pride left, no honor, no home, and no purpose. Repay me for giving you birth, and kill me.'

"Then he ran at me. In that moment I could see him more clearly than I ever had before. I remember the few times I'd seen him, how much I respected him, and then I felt my chi coming from within me, and I defended myself automatically. His dust blew in the wind and clings to my clothes. He's on me, Goku, he's on me. And I'm afraid he'll never get off of me."

As he uttered these last words, Kakarott lowered his face into his hands and began to shudder. Goku put a reassuring hand on his back and they both stayed that way for a while, each lost in his own thoughts.

A few hours later, the doors to the outside market swung open. A troop of the Ylgu-Gubs came in and quickly attached their chains to the two Saiyans. "Where are we going?" asked Goku, while Kakarott hung back, still lost in his thoughts.

"To the ship. We are returning to the planet."

They began their march through the market, when suddenly Kakarott stopped so suddenly the it yanked the whole platoon back. "Look!" he cried and pointed over to a stand, and then he fell to the ground and began to violently throw up all over the street. Goku stared incredulously at his young companion and then turned to see what the boy had been staring at. His eyes soon found it. Across the street, there was a stand labeled, "Saiyan Tails for Sale, Become What You Once Were. Only 10,000 credits per tail." Goku felt his stomach heave slightly, a sensation he had almost never felt before. Around 20 tails were piled on the stand, and many people were gathered around trying to buy them. One person walked past casually chewing on a cooked tail. Goku gazed in horror at the barbarianism that surrounded him. Kakarott slowly stood up, still clutching his stomach.

"That's what happened to my father's tail?" he gasped incredulously. Unconsciously, Kakarott felt for his own tail and clung to it frantically. Goku looked down to see that he had already unconsciously curled his own around his middle. Several of the people who were walking past were staring at the Saiyan's tails hungrily, and Goku felt his skin crawl. Their guards began to move them again and Goku and Kakarott were amazed to see several more stands similar to the one they had already seen.

"This is what the Saiyan race is reduced to?" Kakarott said. Inside he was a full of turmoil and shame. "We are reduced to creatures who kill each other for the entertainment of others and creatures who are simply produce? Goku, they are _eating_ our tails! The very symbol of the Saiyan race is being ingested!"

Goku simply stared wide-eyed at the horror that surrounded him. Suddenly, ahead of him he was a long line of Saiyan slaves. Tailless and branded they walked meekly, making no outcry. "This is it," Goku whispered.

Goku's voice seemed to bring Kakarott out of his stupor. "What?" he asked.

"This is it. My dream. The one that made me leave my time to come here. I saw that slave line, and felt that this was what the entire Saiyan race would come to if I didn't come to help. Not that I made much of a difference." Suddenly Goku frowned. "This isn't right though."

"What isn't right?"

"In my dream I was by myself. No one else was near me."

Kakarott suddenly grinned and some of his old humor entered his face. "You are by yourself, Goku. You're right next to me." The boy grinned wider, "Get it? By _your_ self?"

For a moment Goku stood puzzled and then he grinned. "You're as bad as King Kai. Except you're a little bit funny." He then reached over and ruffled Kakarott's hair. "Good to have you back."

However, when Kakarott looked up, his face was dead serious. "We've got to do something Goku. The Saiyan race can't live like this. We've got to set them free. We've become to complacent. Goku, it's up to us!"

"I know, Kakarott. Don't worry, we _will_ do something. In fact, I think help is on its way."

Far out in space a small ship came hurtling toward the Arena Planet.

Inside of it, a black-haired woman and a blue-haired woman sat poised over a small device that closely resembled the dragon radar.

"I'm sure glad you installed this homing signal on him," the black haired lady said. "He was so surprised when I told Gohan it was his decision. I know he never suspected I'd be following after. I refuse to be left out of the battles anymore."

"Well, and you know we had to come with you. Vegeta was so angry with me when he found out I built a ship and sent Goku off to a battle in it without _him_. If you hadn't been so set on coming, Vegeta would have gone anyway. He's so worried about Goku."

Both ladies snickered. From the back room came an angry roar, "Shut up, woman! I just don't want that idiot to kill himself before I have a chance to!"

Both women shook their heads and at the same time expressed in disgusted tones, "Men!"

Chichi and Bulma smiled at each other, and then Chichi's smile dropped away and she gazed off into space. "Oh, Goku,"she whispered softly, "do try to be careful until we get there."

"Don't worry, Chichi," Bulma said, "they're both strong. They'll be fine."

"Oh, I know that," said Chichi, "I'm just worried about him not making Gohan do his studying."

She managed a steady gaze at Bulma, and even cracked a smile, but both could sense the lie behind her words. She was very worried. Very worried indeed.

And one thing was for sure, things were about to get very interesting.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was just lucky for them that they landed in the port that they did. If it had been any other port, they might not have met such a Saiyan Rights advocate right off. As they climbed out of the spaceship, the woman caught sight of them and came running over. She stopped right in front of Vegeta and hissed, "Are you a Saiyan?'

"Of course I am, you stupid creature. What are you blind?"

The woman ignored Vegeta's harsh words and whispered, "Haven't you heard what happened? Why are you walking around where anyone can see you?"

Before the startled Vegeta could answer, she wheeled on Chichi and Bulma. "Hurry! Disguise him! If anyone knew there was a free Saiyan around, you'd be in big trouble. If you don't want him to end up like the others, disguise him quickly!"

Then she turned back to Vegeta. "I really do think it is awful what has happened to your kind. I just want you to know, _I_ will never eat a Saiyan tail." Then the woman began to turn and walk off, but Vegeta grabbed her shoulder roughly.

"_What_ did you just say?"

The woman gazed at Vegeta in surprise and said, "You haven't heard? Hmmm, maybe we'd better talk. Why don't we go back into your ship?"

Curious, both Chichi and Bulma agreed, and they reentered their ship. There the woman explained everything.

After she was done, there were a few moments of silence, then Vegeta slammed his fist down. "I refuse to believe it. It is impossible!"

"Possible or not, it's happened. Now, you'd better disguise yourself. Even without a tail, I tagged you as a Saiyan. Which means everyone else will too."

"What about Goku," Chichi cried, grabbing the woman's arm in a helpless gesture, "have you heard anything about my husband Goku?"

"You mean _the _Goku? The most powerful Saiyan alive? That Goku?"

"You have heard of him?" Chichi cried, relieved. "How is he? What's happened to him?"

"His prowess in the pits is legendary. It is said when they captured him, he had already taken down hundreds of the Ylgu-Gubs. In only a month he has broken every record on winning points. It is said that when he becomes truly angry he turns into a great, powerful beast, and it is said he has a golden tail as well, and right now they are having an auction to see who gets his tail when they cut it off."

Chichi sat back horrified, her face going pale. "What?" she screeched, and promptly fainted.

The woman shook her head. "My advice to you is to get out while you can. If you go in there and try to break him out like I have a feeling you are going to, you don't stand a chance."

Bulma fanned Chichi and smiled at the woman. "Don't worry," she said, "you're talking to one of the brightest minds in history. I'll have a plan. Now, thank you for your help. It is nice to know what we're dealing with."

The woman shook hands with them all and left. Bulma tried to wake up Chichi, while Vegeta brooded in a corner. "Curse you, Kakarott," he murmured, and then fell silent. He sensed that Goku truly needed his help this time.

A man pulled back in the shadows and watched the woman leave the spaceship. Then he followed her. When she turned down a dark street, he instantly attacked, putting an arm around her neck and pulling her into the shadows.

"If you answer my questions," he hissed, "you will not be harmed. Now who was that Saiyan?"

"I don't know," the woman gasped, "they never gave me their names."

"Did the two women give you any clue who they might be?"

She shook her head, but as he slowly tightened his grip, she finally gasped, "One of them said she was the wife of the Saiyan Goku. That's all, I swear! Please let me go!"

The woman felt the man pause, and then she heard a soft chuckle. The quiet voice said, "That's plenty. Thank you. You've been most helpful."

With that, the grip on her throat disappeared and when she turned around, no one was there. With a heavy heart the woman headed home. She had a feeling she had just done something terrible.

Goku and Kakarott were chained in the ship, and both settled back as it took off. Once again, their senses were completely cut off.

"I feel so blind every time that happens," Kakarott murmured.

"Me too."

They sat quietly, until finally Kakarott said, "So, who's King Kai?"

"A friend of mine, though sometimes he can get on even my nerves."

"Oh."

They passed the time quietly, catching up on the last few days. They avoided discussing the fight the Kakarott had been in with his father and talked of other, simpler things.

Soon they felt themselves touch down. The Ylgu-Gubs opened the doors and led them back toward the huge palace.

They were locked in their cells and left alone with the silence.

Ryuso had been the very best for as long as he could remember. The top of his class, the sharpest, the most stealthy, the cleverest. That was why Suldrera had hired him. For someone of her stature and power, she only had to settle for the best. Ryuso was her hidden card in the deadly game she played with her Uncle, and he was good at what he did. However, to find this woman, had been one of the most difficult jobs in his entire career.

Ryuso was good at what he did, but at times he had been tempted to shake the little brat Gohan and yell, "Where is your mother! Nothing you have told me had led me to her!" but because he was the best, he didn't. Instead he waited patiently, playing the kind security guard. Listening for hours upon hours to the boy's prattling.

But now, finally, his patience was paying off. The exact woman he had been searching all these weeks for had just dropped in his lap. Now all he had to do was keep up with her ship.

That was turning out far more difficult than he had expected as well. The design of the ship she was in was unlike any other he had ever seen. It was fast and sleek, and even his state-of-the-art Phobenixus 3000000000 was having a hard time keeping up with it. After he got the woman, he was thinking about keeping the ship as well. After all, he needed a consolation prize.

Somehow, the ship also seemed to know unerringly where to go. It veered away from the Arena Planet and headed straight toward Suldrera's Palace. Ryuso sent a message on Suldrera's special frequency, and waited patiently for a reply. Finally, Suldrera's face appeared on his dash-board.

"What news?"

"I have found the woman, Lady Suldrera."

"Ahhh, good. Where is she?"

"Actually, she is heading straight toward you. Why don't you have a welcoming party ready?"

"I might just do that. Thank you, Ryuso. You are so very kind. Anything you would like?"

"Yes, Lady Suldrera. I wouldn't mind keeping their ship, if it's not too much trouble."

"I feel as though you deserve it. What else should I expect with the package?"

Ryuso chuckled, that was what he loved about Lady Suldrera. Everything was so well placed in her mind. Already the wife of Goku had become a "package."

"You may expect another female, unknown, and a small, male Saiyan. Also unknown. I have no information about either of them."

"That surprises me. However, for an added precaution, I will send a hundred Ylgu-Gubs to welcome them. That should cover it, should it not?"

"Yes. I think that would cover Goku, himself. Any other Saiyan should be a cake-walk."

"Yes."

"Thank you, Ryuso. Anything else?"

"No, Lady Suldrera. By the way, your uncle is planning on starting a war between Yicox and Mnelryu. Just thought you might want to know. See you in approximately 33:02."

"Good bye."

Suldrera's face disappeared and Ryuso smiled to himself. Soon, very soon, Suldrera would give him what she'd promised, and then he would have everything.


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks Kinoha, Gozen V, and Blusher for the reviews. You guys, (and everyone else who reviews upon occasion) are what keep me going. Thanks a lot for your enthusiasm and interest.

Chapter 10

Bulma frowned as they approached a dark storm covered planet. "My sensors are picking up movement below, and quite a bit of it. I think they might know were coming."

"Thats impossible," Vegeta snorted.

"No, its not, Vegeta," Bulma said firmly glaring at him, "someone could have seen us at that port."

"Highly unlikely," Vegeta glowered.

"Well, unlikely or not, were not taking any chances. Chichi, would you grab that remote over there in the control room? Vegeta, would you _please_ go get the weapons from the hanger bay?"

"What do we need weapons for, woman? I'm the only weapon were going to need on this voyage."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yes, _dear_. However, it will be that much harder for you to fight if you are worried about Chichi and me, which," she said, quickly raising a hand to stop him from protesting, "I know you will never admit to, but regardless, go fetch the weapons."

Vegeta glared at her and, grumbling, walked over to the hanger bay. He quickly removed two guns and presented them to her and then stood, waiting. "What," she asked, "do you want a bone? Now go stand over there and look useful, I don't have time to worry about you anymore." Bulma continued to fiddle with some controls and then sighed happily. "There, now no one can enter this ship without my say so. Thank you, Chichi," Bulma said as Chichi brought her the remote from the other room. Chichi nodded, not really seeming to hear.

Bulma shook her head. Chichi had been in an absolute state ever since she had heard the news about Goku. Bulma just hoped they would be able to save him.

Goku was asleep when suddenly his cell door slammed open. Instantly awake, he leapt from his bed, his tail whipping around him.

An Ylgu-gub stood there. "Come," the insect creature said, "Lady Suldrera wants to speak with you."

Goku rolled his eyes. "How about...not?"

The guard scowled and motioned to someone outside the door. Three more guards came in and quickly seized Goku. They seemed surprised when he didn't fight back. In the month he had fought in the pits, he had realized the key to winning fights with guards was biding your time until they relaxed and then strike hard and fast. The second they did, Goku attacked. With the chi-collar and bracelets sucking his chi he knew he had to make it quick. He quickly flared up to his beast form and attacked the guards with a ferocity he hadn't shown in a while. He slammed two of them into the wall with his flare up of power, and then a Ylgu-gub outside of the door began to yell for help. Several more charged inside, but Goku was sick of it. He blew up in a roar of anger and began to cause mass amounts of damage to anyone he could get a hold of. He kept seeing Kakarott's face as he spoke about killing Bardock and the rage was overwhelming. Finally, one of the guards managed to get the chain on his collar. Pain shot through every cell of his body and he dropped to the floor stunned.

The Ylgu-gubs gave an audible sigh of relief and two of them picked up Goku and carried him to Suldreras throne room. He was unceremoniously deposited on the floor, and his chain was attached to a hook on the floor.

Suldrera looked at her guards. "What happened?"

Boggs, the leader of her guards stepped forward. "Who ever brought him in from the ship last night forgot to attach the chain. Hes getting stronger, milady. He took out 60 of us before we were able to get the chain on, and that was with the collar and bracelet sucking his chi. Its just a good thing you had the power upped on his chain."

Suldrera smiled, a slow predatory smile. "Magnificent," she breathed, and then she turned and scowled at the guard. "Find out who forgot to put the chain on and have them killed. Then return here. I should be done by then. Now leave us."

The guards did as she asked, sending frightened looks at Goku as they left, as he finally managed to get back onto his feet and face down Suldrera.

"What do you want?" he asked, glaring ineffectually at her.

"Oh, Goku, only what I always want. You." She rose from her seat and began to circle him, like a vulture, admiring every aspect of his form. Goku stood still, but his eyes followed her and burned into her with anger. She finally stopped and stood in front of him. "I've found your wife."

Goku jerked, and Suldrera smiled, pleased with the reaction. "She is actually on her way here right now, with another woman and a saiyan. I have a welcome party waiting for them, then this Chichi will be in my power. What will you say then to my offer?"

"I'd say you are a sick twisted woman, and you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch."

"What in the world does that mean?" Suldrera asked.

"It means I don't think it is going to be as easy to catch them as you seem to think it is. I know the Saiyan who is with them, and he won't go down easy."

"Who is the Saiyan? Is he as powerful as you?" Suldrera asked, her interest sparked, but Goku shut his mouth and just smiled.

Suldrera felt powerful emotions engulf her as she looked at Gokus smile. She found the young Saiyan very attractive. "Fine," she said, "but just think about what you are going to do when that female is in my grasp. Where will your defiance be then?"

She then motioned for the guards who had come back to take Goku away, and they removed him from the room and marched him back to his cell.

As soon as the door closed, a worried expression came over Goku's face. He certainly hoped Vegeta had been training hard, or they were all going to be in big trouble.

Bulma looked at the other two. "Now," she said, "do you understand the plan?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yes, woman. We understand the plan already. And yes, I can fly fast enough not to get caught in the shock wave. Let's just get on with it."

Bulma shook her head in exasperation and turned her attention to Chichi. "Do you understand the plan, Chichi?"

Chichi nodded her head and grabbed her weapon fiercely. "We're going to free Goku!" she declared hotly.

"Yes, that's right," Bulma said, rubbed the bridge of her nose, and sighed. She felt as though she was talking to two small children. "And how exactly are we going to do that, Chichi?"

Chichi smiled wickedly, and Bulma caught her infectious attitude. Both women grinned at each other and then Chichi pulled the gun down and said, "Pow."

No more needed to be said.

The small ship descended into the atmosphere of the dark planet and the three individuals stepped off the ship. In front of them were over a hundred monstrous, bug-like creatures.

"We may need to make a small amendment to our plan," Bulma said, looking worried, "this may not be as easy as I thought it was going to be."

Gohan sat in his cell alone. His friend, the guard, hadn't been back in days. Gohan hoped he was okay and hadn't gotten in trouble for talking to Gohan. Dende looked at Gohan.

Something's not right.> Dendes thought appeared in Gohans head. After a while Gohan and Dende had begun talking telepathically. Both had the ability in them, and the severe conditions had caused it to develop.

I agree,> Gohan thought back, I hope he's not in trouble.>

How do you think you're Dad is?> Dende asked. Gohan had told him all about his father and what had happened to them.

He'll be fine,> Gohan said, trying to make the thought sound cheery. He's strong.>

I sure hope you're right. He sounds like a great guy.>

Dont worry, Dende. I know he'll get us out of here, no matter what.>


	12. Chapter 11

So, I know what you're all thinking, it's about time, right? Yeah, started college and found myself a lot busier than expected. So, to start off with I owe some people some thank you's for keeping me updating.

Evil Kirby and B&B, thank you for you reviews. The more people who write the more I feel like updating. And a special thank you to Blusher, who's monthly requests for updates motivates me to continue writing. So, I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I promise I won't take as long as last time to update. Now enjoy!

Chapter 11

The Ylgu-gubs stood in front of the trio and there was a moment where no one moved. Bulma, Chichi, and Vegeta looked at the monstrous mass in horror. Finally, Vegeta recovered and assuming his usual smirk, said, "Well, what are you waiting for, woman? Let's get on with it."

Bulma shook her head and was about to answer with a retort when one of the buy-like creatures stepped forward.

"Drop you weapons and surrender immediately," the creature growled, his pinchers snapping menacingly.

"And what will happen to us if we do? Will you promise we won't be harmed?" Bulma asked in a loud voice as she stealthily prepared her weapon.

"You will be escorted into the presence of the mighty ruler Suldrera. There you will be questioned about your intentions in coming here. I can make no guarantee about you safety. That will depend upon your intentions."

"And what will happen if we don't surrender?" Bulma asked, a knowing smile creeping on to her face as she winked at Vegeta.

In response, the insect-like creature lifted his pincher, and with a swift motion sliced through the trunk of a nearby tree. Everyone watched as the tree swayed and then crashed to the ground with an enormous crash. Everyone that is, except for Vegeta. As the tree began the slow process of crashing to the ground, Vegeta had already taken to the air. Flying as fast as he could in regular form, he took off for the castle. It slightly bothered him that he was still unable to sense Kakarott, but he pushed the thought aside and concentrated on the job at hand. The insect-like creatures, stunned by his sudden movement, still reacted quicker than Vegeta had expected. In an instant, all were in the air, their wings buzzing as they followed the dashing Saiyan. Instinctively, they perceived him as the greatest threat. Which was just what Bulma had expected them to do.

Bulma and Chichi exchanged a look, and then, pointed their weapons in the direction of the humming horde, they both fired. The power that exploded from their weapons knocked both women off their feet and they watched as the shockwave rolled across the surface of the planet. Bulma patted her newest invention as she saw the devastation is was causing. A wave of pure force was knocking the creatures from the air as it rolled unstoppable across the planet's surface.

Vegeta glanced back to find the insects were already at his heels. He exploded into Super Saiyan 2, but somehow the bugs seemed to be able to stay up with him. Vegeta growled. How dare these lower life forms attempt to match the power of a Super Saiyan at his ascended level! Vegeta's anger lent him speed and he looked back to see the air shake and the land roll as Bulma's weapon rent the landscape. Vegeta suddenly felt fear as he saw the bugs being pulled to the ground and crushed beneath the earth's thrashing. Vegeta now found his flight spurred on by terror. His casual boast about out running the shockwave now seemed too flippant. He could see the force that chased him and could only hope that Bulma's promise that it would stop after a couple miles was true. Vegeta flew as fast as he could, and some of the bugs flew right along side of him. For all of them their confrontation was forgotten as they fled a mutual enemy.

Bulma looked at the devastation her invention was causing and couldn't help but gasp in horror. "Wow," she said, "I really hope Vegeta is able to outrun it. It seems to be causing a lot more damage than I anticipated. Maybe that's because we used two guns instead of just one."

Chichi contorted in the resemblance of a smile, and in the light Bulma could see it wasn't one of happiness. "Those monsters deserve whatever they get. I can only imagine what they've done to my Goku!" Suddenly Chichi felt a very strong arm seize her from behind. She was pulled against someone's chest, and a hand was clamped over her mouth. Bulma's look of surprise changed to one of terror as she was seized as well.

"Your Goku, huh?" a soft voice breathed into her ear. "Queen Suldrera will be happy to hear that." Chichi, hearing her husband's name from a stranger, instantly turned into a snarling wildcat. Ryuso suddenly found he was having a hard time holding onto the small woman. However, he was no weakling, and seizing her wrists with one hand, he used the other to fiddle in his bag. Finally, he found what he was seeking and clamped her hands in manacles. He motioned to his assistant and Bulma found her own hands similarly garbed. Both glowered at their captors, and Ryuso shook his head in disbelief. Such displays of spirit he had only seen a couple times in his life time.

"You, Segment 33," Ryuso directed. "Follow the others and retrieve the Saiyan. I have a feeling he survived the blast." All eyes instantly turned back in the direction of the devastating eruption and to their surprise, watched as the distant shockwave suddenly vanished. One of the insect-like creatures saluted and a group took off in the direction of the shockwave.

"Come," Ryuso said to the two women. "My Queen is waiting for you."

Vegeta gasped for breath as he pushed his body on to still greater speeds. He could feel the wind of the shockwave as it came steadily closer. Most of the bug creatures had already been taken by the shockwave and he was reaching the second mile. Never had such a small distance seemed to take so long. He could feel the wind of it sucking him down, and for once the mighty Saiyan felt his strength leaving him. At the moment when it seemed he would be lost, the winds suddenly died and the blast disappeared. It simply ceased. Breathing harshly, Vegeta sank to the ground. He heard a few more bodies crash around him, but they were too tired to pursue their disagreement. Vegeta however knew that he needed to move. He hoped the women were all right...especially his woman. He decided to hurry back, but in a round-about way. There was no telling what might had happened while he was running. Quickly quieting his breathing, he ducked for cover just in time as a group of the insects came to examine the spot where moments before he had laid. They checked those who were still alive and then began to search the area. Vegeta quietly snuck back the way he came. He was just in time to see a strange man shoving his wife and Kakarott's woman into the castle. Vegeta felt his anger peak and strength flooded back into him. No one touched his mate like that!

Vegeta's clever brain quickly gained control. He knew he needed help and his only chance of saving both women was to find Kakarott. He found a crack in the structure and slipped inside. This was also a part of the plan, and he would not let his woman down.

Goku waited, every moment seeming like agony. With his growing fury, he slammed his fist into the wall, only to realize that he was halfway into his beast-like transformation. Quickly he calmed himself down. He began to pace his cell again, when suddenly he felt a strange presence. His head shot up as he recognized his wife's chi. His eyes opened in horror as he realized what that meant. He tried to remain calm and in doing so, he felt Bulma's chi as well. He searched for a moment and realized he couldn't feel Vegeta's. Well, at least that meant that one of them was still free. The next instant, from a place very close to Goku, Vegeta's chi flared. Goku swung his head in that direction, barely able to hope. He began to hear sounds of fighting and, growling, he tried to break free to help, but it was no use. Slowly the sounds outside grew quieter. Then the door to his box began to open. Goku, stood poised, ready to leap. The door opened to reveal the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Vegeta, cut, bloody, and tired though he looked, stood in his arrogant way and sneered at Goku.

The two looked at each other for a long moment and then finally, Vegeta spoke:

"Well, Kakarott, it seems I've had to save your sorry hide again. Next time I'll just let you rot. You're lucky I was feeling generous today."

"Can I tell you just how glad I am to see you, Vegeta?" Goku asked, gently inclining his head.

"Now's not the time. Those insects have captured my mate. We mustn't waste time." Vegeta moved over and taking the key he had removed from the guard unlocked Goku's numerous bands. Massaging his neck where the collar had hung and stretching with joy, Goku grinned as the constant chi-sucking finally stopped. He wasn't completely up to where he should be, the constant drain had depleted his reserves, but without the handicaps, he was planning on ripping a few bugs apart.

"Well, let's go, Kakarott!" Vegeta said.

"Wait," Goku said quietly, causing Vegeta to pause, "we have to get someone else first."

Kakarott was asleep when they came to his cell. Goku quietly opened the door. At the sudden noise, Kakarott leaped to his feet, his teeth bared, but when he saw who it was, his jaw dropped. "How...?" was all he got out, but Goku was already in motion. He flipped his hand toward the door as he unlocked Kakarott's chains and Kakarott looked to see an older version of Vegeta standing in the door. As Goku freed Kakarott's last band, Kakarott lowered himself into the standard bow.

"What service can I grant you, o revered one?" he said, his voice revealing the true depth of his feeling and gratitude.

Vegeta smirked and said, "Get up. We have work to do."

Together the three Saiyans started down the hall. Vegeta's face was growing angry as he followed the trace of his wife's chi, Goku's face could have been carved from rock as he angrily thought of what they evil woman might be doing to his beloved Chichi, and Kakarott's fists began to clench and unclench as he pondered revenge. They approached the door that led into the throne room and all three looked at each other. Then, slowly, they opened the door.


	13. Chapter 12

Alright, I've decided to do the bribing thing. This chapter I'm putting up, but before I put up another chapter, I've gotta get 10 reviews. Sound good? So, if you want me to post another chapter feel free to review. As soon as I have 10 I'll get another chapter up in the next couple of days.

Well, now that that's taken care of:

Kinoha, it's great to hear from you too. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the cliffhanger. Maybe I'll have to do more like that, heh heh.

Evil Kirby, it's nice to have a new reviewer, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Encourage people to write more reviews and you'll get another chapter, hee hee.

Okay, Blusher, I think pretty soon I'm going to have to dedicate this to you. Pretty much my best encourager. So thanks for keeping me going. Reviews do in fact keep me writing. So, thanks, and I hope you enjoy.

Remember 10 reviews and you get the next chapter. Now enjoy!

Chapter 12

The sight that greeted their eyes was not a pleasant one. Hanging by their arms from the ceiling, was Bulma, Chichi, and Gohan. Gohan had a chi-restricting collar and his face was covered in bruises. He, Bulma, and Chichi were unconscious. Three Ylgu-gubs stood, their pinchers at their throats.

Sitting on a throne, enjoying the looks of rage that passed over the Saiyans' faces was Suldrera, and behind her, standing quietly in the shadows, was Ryuso. For the first time, Ryuso and Goku met face to face, and though neither had ever spoken, they became instant enemies.

"Why you..."Vegeta growled, spotting Bulma, "what have you done to my mate?" Vegeta began to bristle, his tiny, muscular body quivering.

Goku laid a hand on his shoulder, but Vegeta was beginning to lose all control. He shrugged off Goku's hand and flew at the raven-haired woman, who sat calmly in her seat and watched him. Vegeta's flight was cut short as he slammed into an force field. Vegeta began to scream and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Goku, unable to stand it, flew forward and grabbed Vegeta, pulling him off of it.

Vegeta lay gasping for a moment, and then he growled at Goku and shoved him off. Quickly, the Saiyan Prince rose unsteadily to his feet and glared at Suldrera.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"I suppose the real question," Suldrera said, with a pleased grin on her sumptuous lips, "is not so much who I am, but what do I plan on doing with these three...creatures? Am I correct?"

"No," Vegeta snarled. "I still want to know who on Earth you are, and what you think you're doing with your bugs on my woman?."

Suldrera lost her pleased expression for a moment, and glowered at Vegeta, before turning and smiling sweetly at Goku. It was an expression that made him feel slightly nauseous. "I don't much like this arrogant friend of yours, Goku," Suldrera said, her lip twisting unattractively, "I think he may well end up on the slave market if he doesn't keep his tongue inside his head."

"What do you want, witch?" Kakarott snarled. Goku remained strangely silent. His eyes scanned the room, flickering from place to place.

"Oh, Kakarott, your words offend me. Don't worry, if you want answers, look to Goku. He knows what I want, don't you, my love?" Suldrera asked, her tongue briefly licking her lips.

Both Saiyan's looked at Goku. Goku hadn't told Kakarott about Suldrera's request, but Vegeta understood what the devilish woman wanted. His mouth widened into a small smirk. Goku opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything a voice shrieked, "_YOUR_ love!"

All eyes turned to Chichi who was now wide awake and glaring daggers at the woman on the throne. "Goku is mine! You can't have him!" Chichi shrieked.

Suldrera laughed. "Permit me to introduce myself. I am Suldrera, Queen of all you see and much more besides. And soon to be queen of Goku, unless he wants Chichi skewered on a claw."

At Suldrera's words, Goku's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Suldrera, I don't understand why you want with me, but if you lay one finger on Chichi or Gohan, I promise you'll regret it." Waves of power began to flow out of Goku as he began to power up.

"Goku, you can't touch me and you know it," Suldrera smirked, smoothly rising to her feet and smiling through the force field at him. "That force field prevents even such power as yours."

Goku began to laugh. Everyone stared at him in surprise, including Suldrera. In all the time she had owned Goku, she had never heard him laugh. She was surprised what a nice sound it was. However, she didn't feel this was the appropriate time for him to be laughing, and she instantly became suspicious. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked at Goku askance. Gohan and Bulma twitched and slowly opened their eyes. They both stared in surprise at Goku. Chichi smiled at the happy sound, and a contented sigh escaped from her lips. She had total faith in her husband.

Kakarott also looked at Goku strangely. He had often wondered why Suldrera kept asking Goku to stay behind, and though he didn't fully understand the situation, he thought he was beginning to understand. But he still couldn't understand why his other self was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Suldrera asked.

Goku's laughter slowly faded to a chuckle. Suldrera began to be nervous. "Stop laughing!" she hissed. If anything, Goku grinned bigger.

Goku, still with a smile on his face, looked Suldrera in her eye. "You don't understand, Suldrera," he said, "all the fighting, the chi-sucking, the near death experiences, you don't understand how strong we have become."

"You're bluffing," Suldrera said, her scolw deepening, "you know there is nothing you can do. Now surrender or..." Suldrera marched across the room and backhanded Chichi across the face. Chichi made no sound, but a thin trickle of blood ran from her lip, "or Chichi will suffer."

As Goku watched the blood trickle down his wife's chin, he felt cold fury seize him. In a bestial howl of rage his aura exploded, blowing those around him back. The force field cracked under the initial outburst, but Goku was just getting started.

His tail began to thrash violently. His hair shot straight up into Super Saiyan position and began to glow incandescently. Goku's eyes, which were filled with rage, flashed gold and began to shine. He continued to roar with rage as his canines lengthened, and his fingernails turned into claws. His hair rose on end and sharpened into razor sharp blades. His tail puffed up and spikes quickly rose from it. Goku exploded from the ground in a burst of chi and hit the forcefield with all his strength, before anyone could react. The force field held and then static began to run across it.

Goku growled deep in his chest, and though he was not at full power, the constant draining had enabled his body to create reserves from which he could now continually draw. The force field burst and Goku was instantly charging at Suldrera. As he was about to slash her with his claws, a force hit him from the side and knocked him from the air. Goku crashed into the ground with such force, that the entire building shook. Goku quickly rose up, fury causing his aura to still flash like lighting and he stared right into the eyes of Ryuso.

"Get out of my way!" Goku growled angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I've heard a lot about you, Goku. Enough to be curious about how you'll fend against me." Ryuso was large and lean. His spiky white hair was cut short. Cold grey eyes looked out from under peaked eyebrows. His face was angular, but very human-like. His hands were webbed, but contained five fingers and toes. His chi-level was strong and Goku knew he might have finally found an opponent worthy to fight.

"What's the matter?" Ryuso asked, as Goku hesitated, "Scared?"

"No, but this matter does not concern you. All I want is my wife. Get out of my way, and you won't get hurt."

"You'll have to get past me first," Ryuso said with a cocky grin. His grey eyes glowed amber.

Goku growled, "So be it." With a scream of rage, he charged forward, his fist pulled back.

Kakarott watched in amazement as the two began to fight. He noticed the Ylgu-gubs moving in, and in a flash he was at Super Saiyan 3 and attacking the guards. Vegeta soon joined him. In a few moments it was an all out battle.

Goku and Ryuso were moving so quickly that everyone else seemed to be moving slowly. To both of their surprise, they seemed to be evenly matched. For every blow that landed, one was received. Goku swung his fist at Ryuso's head. Ryuso dodged, and the force of Goku blow carried him past Ryuso, but as he lunged past, he swung his tail into Ryuso's stomach just as Ryuso's fist plunged into his back. Both were soon covered in cuts and bruises, but neither one was slowing down.

Suldrera stood back and watched with a small smile on her face. She really loved violence. She also loved the way Goku's muscle's rolled as he fought with Ryuso. She knew any moment Ryuso would pull out his secret weapon and the battle would be over, but she would enjoy it while she could.

The other's battles were going about as well. Every time Vegeta and Kakarott took out a Ylgu-gub, another three jumped in to take his place. Vegeta had charged up to Super Saiyan 2 and he noticed, in one of his brief pauses, the new form that the boy Kakarott was in.

"How did you become that, boy?" he asked as he slammed his elbow into the solar plexus of a Ylgu-gub behind him.

"Goku did it first, it's just the next step of Super Saiyan."

"Curse you, Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled, and both versions looked at him briefly before continuing their battles.

The battle continued on for several more minutes, and then Suldrera's voice echoed over all the sounds of conflict.

"It's time, Ryuso! Finish it!"

A grin flashed over the white-haired alien's face and he pulled back and settled on the ground.

Goku attempted to charge at him, but he bounced off an energy shield, unprepared for it.

Ryuso's smile changed to a smirk and he said, "Block this, Goku."


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long wait guys, but here it is...and hopefully it is worth the wait. Not too much now before this story is over. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy my works.

Thanks to Evil Kirby, Kinoha, Blusher, and Blaze who never gave up on me and who reviewed to my challenge. Hope you enjoy and thanks for keeping me going.

Chapter 13

A deep growl began to emerge from Goku's chest. This man, this _Ryuso_ was in his way. He swung his fist and shattered the energy shield, his eyes carefully watching Ryuso's hands. However, as far as he could tell, nothing was happening. Ryuso sat as though powering up, but Goku could feel no energy. He saw nothing forming in Ryuso's hands. However, he knew better than to underestimate the spiky haired man. He charged forward in an instant, and instead of attacking head on, Goku dodged to the side and slammed his razor sharp tail against Ryuso. To Goku's surprise, Ryuso didn't even grunt. He simply grinned and said, "Catch."

Something slammed into Goku so hard that his breath hissed out of him in a loud whoosh. Pain filled every centimeter of his body and he began to roar in agony. In the midst of his pain the question flashed through his mind, "What hit me?" Goku couldn't see any attack or sense it, even as his body was being torn apart by it. As the attack began to cause blood to flow, Goku did the only thing he could come up with. He did instant transmission.

He focused on the nearest thing in sight, which was Ryuso, and put two fingers to his forehead. Instantly, he was by Ryuso's side. Goku breathed a sigh of relief. It had worked. The pain was gone, and though blood still ran freely, the attack had been left behind.

Ryuso was still staring at the spot Goku had just vacated, mouth slightly agape. Goku calmly tapped him on the shoulder, and as Ryuso turned, Goku furiously slammed a fist hard into his face. The battle still flowed around them, but for a moment, there was a lull in their battle.

"How...?" Ryuso spluttered, blood trickling from his mouth. Suldrera, though neither saw her, was sitting upright, hands clasped, face filled with shock as she watched the two combatants. Her mouth mirrored Ryuso's word. How? Ryuso's attack was unbeatable. It should have continued to harm Goku until he dropped into unconsciousness. How had Goku beaten it? Admiration filled her very being, and her look of shock was replaced by dreamy satisfaction. He truly was worthy to be her husband.

However, Goku was in no mood to answer questions. "What was that? Why couldn't I sense it?" Goku growled, taking a threatening step forward.

Ryuso finally regained his composure and laughed. "Sense it? Interesting choice of words. Well, I suppose when the power is your own, it is so familiar that you don't really notice it."

"What do you mean, 'when the power is my own?'" Goku was losing patience, and he had no time for this brigand. However, he felt it was important to protect himself from this attack, and if this man would tell him what it was, it would save a lot of time.

However, Ryuso just smiled and spread his webbed hands wide. "Sorry, trade secret. I've revealed too much already. However, in return for the tidbit I gave you, why don't you tell me how you evaded it?"

Goku smiled his own smile, folded his arms, and remained silent.

Ryuso looked thoughtful. "That gesture you made, just before you disappeared. I think I've seen it somewhere before. You must have teleported, leaving my attack behind. An interesting concept. I wouldn't have even thought that would have worked, unless..." Ryuso broke off, understanding dawning in his eyes. "I see," he said and without another word began to crouch in the same position again.

Goku was thinking fast as well. He pondered the meaning of Ryuso's words, not even sure if he could rely on them. Ryuso didn't seem like the type that would let something like that slip, but at the same time it made sense in a way. Understanding hovered just over his shoulder, and he was on the brink of discovering it when Ryuso released his second attack. Again, there was no warning, and pain flared up. Goku began to raise his hand again for instant transmission, but before he could, Ryuso flew in and began to hammer at him. He had to raise his hands in defense instead.

Goku was finding it harder and harder to think. The pain wracked his body, and on top of moving his hands to block Ryuso's kicks and punches that just seemed to get faster, he was still smarting from the earlier attack. To Goku's anger, he found himself losing the battle. He tried to power up more energy, but instead of helping him fight the pain, the pain just increased. And that was what made Goku understand. He now knew how Ryuso's attack worked. Now all he had to do was get away from Ryuso's attack.

Goku instantly dropped his hands and let Ryuso hammer him a hard one the sent him flying across the room. He hit the wall, slid the ground, and spit out blood, and then he waved goodbye to the charging Ryuso and put his fingers to his head. He instantly transmitted next to Chichi. Once again, he felt relief from the pain, but he was weakened badly. That last attack, coupled with the kicks and punches, and drained a lot of his strength. He could feel his beast form leaving him, and though he clung to it as long as he could, he was soon left crouching in his Super Saiyan 3 form. However, after he thought about it for a moment, it suited his plan perfectly.

He stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth and turned to face the enemy. A hard kick from behind sent him staggering and he turned in surprise to find Chichi glaring at him.

"Goku, why aren't you unchaining me?" She screamed at him angrily. "You didn't even say hello to me!"

Goku managed a grin, and apologetically said, "Sorry, Chichi. However, I think you might be safer if you stay there for a moment."

Chichi sighed and bowed her head for a moment, and then she looked up and with a small grin said, "Kick her trash for me."

"Gladly," Goku said and turned just in time to block a kick from Ryuso.

Goku wasn't much slower in Super Saiyan 3 form than he was in his beast form, but he was less powerful. They circled around dodged and aiming kicks and punches, neither really striking a hit. Goku was carefully not allowing Ryuso a chance to attack him again. Goku was beginning to gain the other hand when Ryuso shouted, "Now, Suldrera, do it now!"

Goku was puzzled by what Ryuso could mean by that, but then suddenly it was as though his senses had shut off. Stunned, he reeled backward, trying to figure out what had just happened. Ryuso grinned at him and said, "Game over."

Ryuso once again moved his arms as though he was attacking Goku, but Goku felt nothing.

"What the..." Ryuso said, and tried again. Goku was still trying to recover from the shock to his senses.

Growling, he turned to Suldrera. "What did you do to me?"

Suldrera laughed. "You've forgotten what your clothes do, haven't you?"

Goku looked down in shock and realized that he was still wearing his gold and white clothing. Quickly he thought back to that conversation and he heard her words echo in his head:

"_If that wasn't enough, I have the option of flipping a switch on your garb that will make it so you cannot sense any chi outside of yourself. Next, the suits you are wearing are also chi-restricting suits._"

She switched it on! Goku thought angrily. He was completely unable to sense any chi outside of himself. Ryuso however seemed to be having his own problems. Goku knew what was wrong with Ryuso's attach, though.

Goku tried to take his shirt off, but it was almost as if the shirt was tied to his chi itself. Every tug caused him immense pain. Growling he charged at Suldrera, but his inability to sense chi caused him to not be able to sense Ryuso until it was too late.

"What did you do to my attack?" Ryuso screamed, almost foaming at the mouth. Goku grinned and said nothing. Goku was unprepared however as the reinforcements that Suldrera had called slammed into him from behind.


	15. Chapter 14

Alright, my faithful readers. I didn't realize how long it had been since I had last posted. Time sure is flying.

I'd like to thank Dark, mysteryyoungster, and blusher for their great review from three months ago. However, this chapter is dedicated to lynny-chan, who just gave me a great review and got me moving again. In fact, she called my story "addicting" which is one of the highest compliments I could ever hope to receive. So this chapter is dedicated to her and I have another one half way written, so hopefully it will be out soon.

Now, without further ado, here's Ch. 14.

Chapter 14

Kakarott was having the time of his life. Finally free from the chi-restricting bands, he was able to fight at full strength. Beside him, Vegeta also seemed to be enjoying himself. Of course, his mate was on the line, but that didn't mean he shouldn't enjoy his fight to get her back. Vegeta slammed feet-first into one of the Ylgu-gubs and buried him deeply into the floor.

"Nice one, my Lord," Kakarott said.

Vegeta simply glanced at him, but a small smirk covered his lips. Together they fought back to back, and Vegeta couldn't help the small amount of respect that he felt for the young boy. At his young age he had managed something that had taken his older counterpart his whole life. There was no telling how powerful the boy would become as he grew older!

Suddenly, he heard his name being yelled. He turned to see Bulma glaring at him. "Vegeta! Hurry and unchain me!"

"Quiet, Woman. I'll deal with you in my own time!" he roared back as he grabbed a bug by its back wings and ripped them off. The Ylgu-gub began to make a horrible keening shriek and stumbled toward the exit. Before he could reach it, Goku's body came flying out of nowhere and nailed the Ylgu-Gub. The bug exploded from the impact, and Goku slowly climbed to his feet as Ylgu-gubs descended from the air and covered him. Goku sent the whole group flying, just in time to catch a punch from Ryuso. The bug-like creatures were again on him by the time he dodged another punch from Ryuso. Vegeta hated to admit it, but their chances weren't looking too good. He and Kakarott were not emerging unscathed either. No matter how many of the disgusting bugs he pummeled, more appeared to take their place.

"Shouldn't there be a Queen or something that we can kill?" he heard Kakarott yell.

He turned to the young boy. "What are you mumbling about?"

"Most bug-like aliens have a hive structure. Usually all the soldiers are controlled by a queen. If you kill the queen, the workers will lose all direction and stop fighting."

As Kakarott spoke, the bugs around them began to laugh. Vegeta grew angry as the smirking faces surrounded him.

"What's so funny?" Kakarott asked, irritated. No Saiyan liked to be laughed at.

"You fool. We have evolved past the need of a Queen. We follow our own wills and desires now."

"Oh," Kakarott said, as an idea suddenly hit him, "is that why you fly across the galaxy doing others' dirty work? Because you're free and independent? That's why you do everything other people tell you? That's why you have no lives?"

The bugs around them froze. "What did you say?" asked the same one who had spoken before.

"Just admit it," Kakarott said, breathing hard as he gratefully enjoyed the battle lull, "you can't handle life without a Queen. That's why you are following Suldrera. You simply CAN'T think for yourselves. Your nothing but mindless pawns. You wouldn't know how to flap your wings if she didn't tell you."

Vegeta was getting the general idea as well. "You are miserable creatures," he said, smirking, "it takes hundreds of you to take out three of us, and yet hundreds of you die, and what do you get out of it? A lousy paycheck, if that."

The bugs were looking uncertain, and angry. Some seemed indignant, while others seemed to be realizing something.

Kakarott smirked confidently, "If you Ylgu-gubs wanted to, you could live your lives peacefully, without anyone bothering you, but instead, you choose to be others' garbage. The stuff they throw out and trade in to collect more valuable things with. Face it, you're still nothing but drones."

A collective shudder seemed to pass through the listening bugs at the terrible last word. Even the ones that had been attacking Goku had stopped to listen and now in the utter stillness, fists could be heard smacking flesh as Goku and Ryuso's battle continued.

The bugs turned to look at one another, and then they seemed to reach a collective decision. An angry humming filled the air as they all together began to beat their wings, and then, without warning, all of them, as one being, got up, and those that could fly flew away. Windows and doors exploded outward as the insect-like creatures hit them with battering ram speed. The sudden exodus caused Goku and Ryuso to stop fighting, and Suldrera to notice what was going on.

"Where are you going?" she shrieked.

Boggs, the leader of this band of insects, dropped in front of her, and with a panicked look on his face, held out his pinchers and said, "I can't control them, my lady! I don't know what they are doing. There are leaving without my approval. Xarhtna is going to have my head!"

"I'll have their heads!" she howled. Ryuso looked wildly about. He was suddenly outnumbered 3 to 1. Boggs, seeing the poor odds, fluttered after the sound of his disappearing army. Suldrera seemed confused. She wasn't sure what had just happened.

"You only have one option left," Goku said, blood running down his face as he breathed heavily. "Surrender, and you can leave peacefully. We just want to leave peacefully as well."

"What?" Kakarott and Vegeta cried as one.

"Goku, you 're not serious!" Kakarott cried in anguish.

"I for one want revenge," Vegeta snapped, "your mercy is weakening you again!"

Goku turned to look at them, and as he did, Ryuso and Suldrera moved. They were instantly at Gohan and Chichi's throats. Ryuso held a sharp jagged looking knife to Gohan's throat, and Gohan was staring at the man with something more than horror. Goku was somewhat startled to see betrayal shining from his eyes. Suldrera held a smooth, curved dagger to Chichi's throat, and as Goku shifted in surprise, she pressed harder and a small bead of blood appeared on Chichi's smooth, white skin.

"Now the tables have turned," smirked Ryuso, "take one step and we'll start carving throats."

"Go ahead," Vegeta said, looking bored, "she's not my mate, and he's not my brat."

"Vegeta!" Goku cried in outrage, and Vegeta turned his smirking glare in Goku's direction, but Goku saw the hint of worry in his friend's eyes. He knew that there were few options left. Goku slowly raised his hands and said, "Let them go, Suldrera. You know if you kill them, you'll never leave this building alive."

She smirked widely and said, "Yes, but I know you'll never allow them to die. Now, stop trying to tell me what to do. I will state my conditions, and you will follow them exactly, or they will die. Now..."

Before she could finished she was interrupted by a loud cry from beside her. "How could you do this?" Gohan yelled. Both Ryuso and Suldrera looked at him in surprise. He was glaring hot daggers at Ryuso, and he continued, "I trusted you! I thought you were my friend! You're nothing but a liar!"

Ryuso shrugged and said, "Such are the hard facts of life, kid. It's not my fault you're gullible. Now get over it. I was never your friend, I just used you. Now shut up." Ryuso harshly turned away and Gohan looked at him in shock. And then a very terrible thing happened.

Gohan began to become very angry.

Goku noticed first, and he knew from past experience that ticking off Gohan was a bad idea. His young half-Saiyan son didn't really like to fight, but once you got him angry, he could exceed all expectations. Gohan's eyes narrowed and a rumbling growl began to roll from his chest. Ryuso's attention was rudely brought back to the young boy as he exploded out of his chains and into Super Saiyan 2. The force of the blast blew Suldrera away from Chichi and blasted the knife from Ryuso's hand. Instantly, Gohan was upon his false friend, hammering fist after fist into the man's face. Ryuso was too surprised to block. He hadn't realized the kid was this strong. Goku and Vegeta seized the opportunity and unchained Bulma and Chichi quickly. Then Vegeta went to help Gohan while Goku and Kakarott turned toward Suldrera.

For the first time, Suldrera looked frightened. "I gave you a chance to leave peacefully, Suldrera," Goku said as he towered above her, "and I'll give you one more chance. Your army is gone, Ryuso is outnumbered, and you have no more hostages. Leave while you still retain some dignity."

Kakarott looked at Goku in disbelief. What did he think he was doing? Sometimes Kakarott didn't understand his older counterpart. You didn't offer mercy to an enemy. That just allowed them to live long enough to get revenge and kill you.

Suldrera smiled sweetly at Goku, and tried to play her cards one last time. "Goku, I know you want me. I am much more intelligent and beautiful than that creature over there. Come with me and we'll be unstoppable."

Goku looked at her, and then shook his head sadly. "Don't you ever stop?" he asked. He opened his mouth as though to speak again, but abruptly snapped him mouth shut. Then his eyes flew open and with a gasp he roared in agony. Kakarott wheeled around to see Ryuso standing behind Goku with Goku's tail in his hand. He had successfully managed to fend off Gohan and Vegeta long enough to approach Goku while his senses were still cut off from his suit.

Ryuso smiled as Goku's knees buckled. Kakarott realized with horror that Goku had never gotten the injection that made tails impervious to pain. "And now," Ryuso said, a grin plastered over his blood-streaked features, "I will get what I was promised." And forming a sword out of chi, he sliced through the base of Goku's golden tail.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry, everyone for the long wait. My laptop died and I had to go get it fixed. It's taken over a month for me to do it though, so I apologize for the delay.

Thanks to mysteryyoungster, Evil Kirby, Writer-person, and Nathan Milstein for their reviews. They were fully appreciated.

This story is drawing to a close. There may be a part 3, but I think I'm going to try to finish all of my other stories before I start on that. So, enjoy the last few chapters!

Chapter 15

With a roar of total shock and agony, Goku collapsed to his knees as waves of pain shot through his body, and his tail was left wriggling in Ryuso's hand. Then, with a large grin that revealed pointy canines, Ryuso opened his mouth, and bit off a large chunk of Goku's tail.

Vegeta and Gohan, who had just emerged from the rubble, stared in shock at the horrible sight. Goku laid sprawled on the floor with blood spurting from his short stump. It was a streaming rivulet that was only matched by the blood that dribbled down Ryuso's chin. As Ryuso swallowed the first mouthful, nothing seemed to happen. For a full twenty seconds, everyone just stared at Ryuso in stunned silence, and then as he swallowed the next section of tail, a strange look came over his face. Goku, who was slowly pushing himself to his feet, stopped halfway, transfixed at the sight in front of him. Ryuso opened his blood stained mouth, and a strange look of ecstasy crossed his features as he began to scream. His muscles seemed to swell, and a golden light surrounded him. His features that had seemed mature, softened, and the wrinkles around his eyes vanished as his face became younger. His lean frame suddenly seemed more robust and energy seemed to sparkle from his webbed fingertips. His spiky-white hair also seemed to crackle with excess energy. In an instant, all his wounds had healed themselves, and he stood before them stronger than ever.

"Rats," Gohan said, standing unsteadily on his feet. Facing a fresh opponent at this moment didn't seem like too smart of an idea.

Goku heaved himself the rest of the way to his feet, his blood at the end of his stump nearly clotted. His balance now felt off, but he quickly adjusted. He was back to the way he had been for most of his life. However, he felt much weaker, and he was fairly sure that beast form was now completely out of his reach. The loss of blood didn't help much either.

Kakarott wiped his forehead and sighed. They still outnumbered him, but in terms of strength, he was no longer sure they were ahead.

Ryuso put his head back and began to laugh. "I am all powerful," he gloried, "no one is strong enough to defeat me! How dare you fools even try. Now, I'll offer you the choice. Surrender now, or cease to exist."

Suldrera smirked and walked up to stand next to Ryuso. Goku's features were pale, but hard as a rock. He couldn't use instant transmission to get them out of there, and without his chi-sensing ability, he was nearly blind. Kakarott was injured, but still in fairly good shape. He hadn't been worn out too much by the Ylgu-gubs, and he was ready to rumble.

Ryuso had injured Gohan, but Gohan pushed himself firmly into the fighting position Piccolo had taught him and closed his fists. Vegeta, tired and sore, smirked arrogantly and folded his arms across his chest.

"Let's do this," Kakarott said, an arrogant smirk on his own face.

"Kill the women first," Suldrera cried, "then kill that arrogant Saiyan! I want my slaves back under my control!"

"Of course, Suldrera," Ryuso said, grinning at the tired individuals before him, "Whatever you want."

As Ryuso stepped forward, Bulma and Chichi ducked behind their husbands and the four Saiyans tensed in preparation. Then Kakarott's eyes widened, and he looked up at the ceiling in shock. Vegeta and Gohan's faces mirrored that same shock after a moment and they too glanced upward. Goku, who was still cut off from sensing chi, noticed their looks, but couldn't tell what they were looking at. He warily tried to keep Ryuso in sight.

"Who is that?" Gohan asked.

His question caught the attention of his father and Goku looked at him in confusion. In that instant, Ryuso attacked. He moved almost too quickly for the Saiyans to see, and darted toward Chichi and Bulma. Goku turned back just in time to see the movement, and he managed to plant himself in the way of Ryuso's strike.

As the fist slammed into Goku's face and sent him flying backward, the ceiling came crashing inward. Ryuso was unprepared as a figure slammed into him and sent him flying backward. He quickly sprang to his feet and looked with surprise at the newcomer.

With a smirk, the new arrival stood proudly, every fiber of his short, muscular frame gleaming with power. The young Prince Vegeta had arrived.

"Good thing I got here, Kakarrot," Prince Vegeta snorted. "Looks like you oafs were losing."

Vegeta stared in surprise at the younger version of himself, as did everyone else. However, Suldrera's eyes were flickering back and forth between Prince Vegeta and the Vegeta she had been fighting. Confusion filled her eyes briefly, but it was quickly followed by comprehension as she seemed to understand. Then her eyes flickered to Goku and Kakarott and her eyes widened. Her mouth formed a small "o" and a soft gasp escaped her lips. Ryuso for his part, simply smiled confidently. Power still filled his being, and he was not worried about the new arrival.

Prince Vegeta turned his attention to the strange spiky-haired man and the beautiful woman. "Don't you think it's about time the two of you ran for your lives?" he asked arrogantly.

Ryuso glared at the newcomer. "I'm not scared of you!" he cried angrily.

"Well, then," Prince Vegeta said, "how about them?" and with a wave of his arm he motioned to the ceiling. Wave after wave of Saiyans began to come through the hole in the roof. All were flowing with power and rejuvenation. Not to mention a good dose of anger.

"You see," Vegeta said, his mouth twisted in a traditional smirk, "my people found out that it was you that started the request for Saiyan tails, and they are not very happy. In fact, more than one of them used the terms disembowel and eviscerate." He paused and chuckled slowly as horror filled Suldrera's eyes. She clutched Ryuso arm as he looked at the gathering Saiyan army with anger and a small amount of fear. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Kakarott looked in awe at their people. Pride filled them as they felt the immensity of power around them. The time in the fighting pits certainly hadn't hurt most of them. More than one tailless backside could be seen however.

"Fine," Ryuso said, "you win this time, but we'll be back and then you'll pay." His eyes met Goku's as he spoke, and Goku grinned painfully back at him.

"No you won't," young Prince Vegeta said, "this ends now." He motioned with his finger and the Saiyans rushed forward. Ryuso quickly picked up Suldrera and in a flash he was gone. He knew he could have taken any one of them on at his present power, but even he wouldn't chance the whole lot of them. However, that didn't mean he couldn't outrun them. He vanished out of sight and many Saiyans growled in regret.

Then, silence filled the building as the Saiyans turned to face Kakarott. Prince Vegeta and Kakarott looked solemnly at each other, and then grins broke out on the boy's faces. In an uncharacteristic show of emotion, the began laughing and tackled each other in a friendly hug. Vegeta looked startled at the younger version of himself, but Goku smiled happily. Gohan soon joined the other two boys in a mock wrestling match as the three friends were happily reunited.

Prince Vegeta suddenly seemed to remember where he was, and he quickly withdrew from the mock fight. He turned to look at Goku and suddenly noticed the older version of himself. Both Vegetas' eyes narrowed and they began to circle one another.

"Who is this?" the younger growled at Goku, keeping his eyes warily on the older version of himself.

Goku gestured to the older Vegeta and said, cheerfully, "Ask him yourself."

The young man's eyes instantly locked onto the older man's and he demanded in a voice fit for royalty, "Who are you!"

"Who are you?" the older Vegeta demanded back, just as arrogantly.

The Prince's eyes widened in outrage. "How dare you speak to me so! I am Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta. Now known as 'Deliverer of the Saiyans'. Hero to my people. Show the proper respect to your Prince, Saiyan!"

Vegeta's eyes grew wide in outrage and his short frame stiffened visibly as he stopped short in his circling of the young man before him. However, when he spoke it was in a low tone.

"My Prince?" he hissed dangerously, "MY prince? You DARE to speak so to me? Don't you know who I am, boy?" Prince Vegeta's eyes widened as well as the arrogant man continued.

"I was the second Saiyan to reach the exalted state of Super Saiyan. I was the Saiyan who would have defeated Freeza if Kakarott hadn't beaten me to it. I was instrumental in defeating Cell, a monster so powerful he makes Freeza and these bugs look like children. I have helped defeat Cooler and King Cold. Do you not know who I am?"

The young Prince Vegeta seemed confused, yet impressed. As Vegeta drew his older frame to his full height and began, "I am..."

A hand was suddenly slammed over his mouth and his eyes narrowed in anger as he glared at the blue-headed form of his wife. She met him glare for glare and then turned and sweetly smiled at the younger version of her husband.

"This is my husband. His name is...uh, Clyde! He was found drifting through space a long time ago having no memory of where he came from or what his name is. Some kindly wealthy people on our planet took him in and raised him. This is why he has such a big head. Don't be offended by his words. He and Goku met as they grew older and have fought many fights together. We heard Goku was in trouble and came to help him." She turned her face back to Vegeta and once again an icy glare was on her face. "Isn't that right, CLYDE?" She said, her sugary sweet voice clashing with her bitter glare. Vegeta's look slowly turned sullen and Bulma removed her hand from his mouth. Only then did Vegeta notice Goku's panicked look and the curious stares the other Saiyans were giving him.

Vegeta nodded curtly and sullenly, "Yes, woman. That is right."

Bulma smiled in triumph until one of the Saiyans spoke up and said, "But they look so much alike!"

Bulma's face lost its composure briefly until another Saiyan spoke up and suggested, "Maybe he's a long-lost son of King Vegeta!"

Voices began to rise in speculation and argument. The crisis averted, Goku turned to look at Chichi, only to be hit in the head by a frying pan!

Goku looked stunned for a moment, and baffled, asked, "Where on Earth did you get that?"

"Never you mind that!" screamed Chichi, "Do you have any idea what I've been through? You selfish jerk!" Then she began to chase Goku, swinging the frying pan violently.

Several of the Saiyan women laughed at the sight, and one asked, "Are you sure she isn't part-Saiyan too?"

Goku dodged the frying pan once more and then grasped Chichi by her arms. She struggled for a moment, and then relaxed, smiling happily into his face. "I missed you, Chichi," he whispered.

She smiled, nodding, and then said, her voice dropping to an even quieter whisper, "Goku, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Chichi?" he asked looking slightly worried as an even bigger smile spread across her face.

"Goku," she said, leaning forward, "we're having a baby."

And with those words, the mightiest Saiyan warrior in the galaxy dropped to the floor in a dead faint.


End file.
